I Can't Help Falling in Love with You
by macaroosh
Summary: AU. "The courses of true love never did run smooth." -William Shakespeare. Nobody ever said love was easy, but there's no harm in trying. Rated T for language and sexuality. RxK YxA HxT Chapter 5:: And Still by Reba McEntire
1. Chapter 1 You Don't Know Me

Chapter 1: You Don't Know Me by Ray Charles

Plot: They say high school is the best years of your life. And so far, it has been for the group. Yoh and Anna's relationship is improving. Horohoro and Tamao have a romance blossoming. Ren however, deals with his attraction to Kali, who's currently dating another guy.

*You're probably gonna hate me for doing this before updating Easier Said than Done and Oversoul. :P If you do, my apologies. I'm just really excited about this story because I already have it all planned out.

IMPORTANT NOTES:

a) I just couldn't help myself. So, here's the first chapter of my new story which I really shouldn't be doing since I'm still working on two other stories.

b) This has something to do with Oversoul, but this is not a sequel of it.

c) They are in high school here.

d) Every chapter will be named after a song.

e) For new readers (at least I hope there will be), you need to read Oversoul or at least a part of it in order to know Kali.

f) I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN SHAMAN KING.

* * *

There she was. Kali Bismarch. To Ren, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion as she walked down the hall. Her hair bouncing as she took each step. Everything about the scene was perfect, except for one small flaw: there was a guy in her arms. She was blind to every eye she met, including Ren - Or so he thought.

"Hey Ren." Kali managed to say before walking away with her boyfriend.

Ren sighed and shut his locker door. How he would kill to be the boy in her arms right now. He keeps hoping that something will wreck their relationship. After all, it's _only been_ 2 years.

"Hi Ren." Came a bubbly voice.

"Hi Pirika." Ren said, blankly.

"So, could you perhaps walk me to my class today?" Pirika asked, hopefully. "I mean, these books are awfully heavy."

"Funny how you managed to carry them by yourself for the past 6 months." Ren said, apathetically.

"Yeah. Funny." Pirika said, nervously. "So, how about it?"

"Uh. . . maybe some other time, Pirika." Ren said.

"Oh, alright then." Pirika was obviously disappointed, but she wasn't gonna let Ren see that.

Oh, and no, they are not in a relationship. But Pirika has had this HUGE crush on him for God knows how long. Everyone knows about it. Ren knows it. Horohoro knows it (and is not happy about it). Even the school faculty knows it. Ren was just too much of a gentleman to turn her down directly.

* * *

Pirika groaned. "It's not a crush. I am soooo in love."

"Are you sure?" Tamao asked. "Because this isn't the first time you've said this to us."

"Yeah." Kali agreed. "And may I remind you that you have a boyfriend who goes by the name of Daiki?"

"No, you may not." Pirika sighed.

"How can you be in love with Ren, while you're in a relationship with Daiki?" Kali asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I loved Daiki ever since he serenaded me with his dreamy voice 3 years ago, but Ren. . ." Pirika sighed dreamily.

"So, this is all turning out to be a big love triangle?" Tamao asked.

"Yeah. Daiki is in love with Piri, who loves him too but at the same time she's in love with Ren, who doesn't love her back." Kali said. "I think I just pretty much summed up your whole love life."

Pirika glared at her best friend.

"Okay, look. Daiki is a great guy, you've said so yourself. You've been together for like 3 years. You've known Ren for 5 years and he doesn't even know your middle name." Kali said. "I think it's pretty clear who you should choose."

"I agree." Tamao said.

"Look who's talking, Miss I'm-not-over-Yoh-but-at-the-same-time-has-a-crush-on-my-brother." Pirika said.

Tamao opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again.

"Pirika…" Kali tried to reason with her, but-

"And you, you've been with Akio for like 2 years, and you haven't even said 'I love you' to each other." Pirika said.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Kali said, blushing of embarrassment.

"Daiki and I have said 'I love you' to each other in our first week of dating." Pirika bragged.

"Yeah, yeah. And you two 'make love' every night of the week. I get it." Kali air quoted.

"Okay, first of all: we only make love on weekends, and sometimes on Monday mornings. And second: it's better than not making love at all *coughyouandAkiocough*. "

"What's wrong with not making love?" Tamao stuttered.

"Yes, Piri. What's wrong with that?" Kali asked.

"Nothing, actually. But to me, relationships aren't complete without sex. But that's just me, though." Pirika said. "By the way, 'making love' sounds so sappy, you know."

"That's Hao's and your opinion." Kali said. "In fact, you shouldn't be 'making love' at all since you're only 16 and Daiki's two years older."

"So is Tamao and Horohoro." Pirika said.

"Yes, but Tamao and Horohoro are not dating." Kali said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Alright, class. Settle down." Said Sensei, having just entered the room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"How's the love life, Tao?" Hao asked, cockily.

"Shut up." Ren glared at him.

"Just because girls are all over you all time doesn't mean you need to poke fun at those who are," Horohoro smirked. "How should I phrase it? - Hopelessly in love with someone who already has a boyfriend."

"I, for one, am getting tired of you still pining over Kali." Anna said.

"Well, I'll have you guys know that I have a date tonight." Ren said.

"Suuureee you do." Horohoro said.

Ren didn't respond and instead glared at his Ainu friend.

"To be frank with you, my pointy-haired friend," Hao said. "You're pathetic."

"Excuse me?" An offended Ren asked.

"Come on. You've been in love with Kali for - what, 2 years?" Hao said.

"It's only been a year and a half." Ren corrected.

"And you haven't done anything about it." Hao continued. "You've never told her how you feel, you haven't tried breaking the two up - do you really think that one day, she'll go for you and dump her boyfriend of two years?"

"It is very unlikely, Ren." Horohoro agreed. "If you were to make your move, you should've made it ages ago."

* * *

"Hi, Yoh." Lyserg greeted. "What are you doing in a library?"

"Oh, this is the place where I usually get my sleep without getting in trouble." Yoh said. "Hey Tamao."

Tamao waved sheepishly.

"What are _you _doing here?" Yoh asked with a smile, taking a seat across Lyserg.

"I'm always here." Lyserg said, without looking up from his book.

"Good point." Yoh said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be off to Snoozeland now."

Suddenly, someone slammed their hand on the table.

"A-hem."

"Anna!" Yoh jumped.

"I could've sworn you told me you were going to work on your term paper on your free period." Anna said, warily.

"Uh. . . exactly." Yoh said. "Anyone have a pen and paper? Lyserg?"

"Please don't drag me into this." Lyserg said.

"I have a pen and paper in my bag, and you are going to work on that paper next to me where I can keep an eye on you." Anna said, grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Yoh said, continuously.

Lyserg chuckled. "That Anna is something else, you know."

Tamao looked at him, with a confused look on her face.

"She only bosses Yoh around like that for his own good," Lyserg explained. "It's her own unique way of expressing concern."

Tamao stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Tamao said. "I couldn't understand a word you're saying with that accent."

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again." Manta said.

"You need some more free time, Manta." Chocolove said. "Every guy does this."

"Girl-watching?"

"I prefer to call it 'sight-seeing'."

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

"No, not really." Chocolove said. "One way or another, girls like it when guys notice them. And like I said, every guy does it."

"Even Hao?" Manta asked.

"Especially Hao. He's the expert at this." Chocolove said.

"Even Ren?"

"He only has sights on one girl." Chocolove asked. "Same goes for Yoh."

Manta bobbed his head.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So, Kalicakes." Pirika said.

That was just one of many nicknames Pirika gave Kali. Not that she didn't like them.

"Yeah?" Kali asked.

"How'd you do on the book report?" Pirika asked.

"Book report?" Kali asked. "There's no book report."

"Au contraire, my friend." Pirika said, getting a bunch of papers neatly stapled from out her bag.

"Au contraire? I thought we were in English?" Kali asked.

"Oh, Kali, Kali, Kali." Pirika shook her head and clucked her tongue. " 'Love' is making you dense - and forgetful."

"No, it's not." Kali said. "And why the air quotes on love?"

"Air quotes are often used to express satire, sarcasm, irony or euphemism, and are analogous to scare quotes in print." Pirika said, as a matter-of-factly.

"And?" Kali asked, looking a bit confused.

"And, by air quoting 'love'," Pirika went on. "I express my feelings, of which I think that there is no love between you and your so-called boyfriend."

"So-called boyfriend?" Kali repeated. "And how do you prove that?"

"I don't have to." Pirika said. "The proof is right there under your nose."

Kali looked down under her nose.

"You and Akio have been together for 2 whole years." Pirika said. "You barely know anything about him."

"Of course I know something about him." Kali said.

"What's his favorite color?"

". . ."

"Favorite food?"

". . ."

"Favorite sport?"

". . ."

"This is exactly what I'm saying." Pirika said. "How do you know that he's been faithful? How do you know that he truly loves you? How do you know he's not just using you?"

"Alright class, take your seats." Sensei said.

Pirika patted Kali's shoulder before sitting down behind her.

"Pass your book reports to your front." Sensei ordered.

Kali groaned.

* * *

**LATER**

"Kali, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure, Sensei." Kali said.

"I'll wait for you outside." Pirika whispered before going out the door.

Kali slowly approached Sensei.

"Kali, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Sensei said.

"Well, maybe you can just give me a passing grade and be done with it?" Kali joked.

"This is not a laughing matter, Kali." He said. "All the teachers have been complaining about you. They say your grades have been slipping, you've been slacking off in class, forgetting homework and projects, failing in tests. Tch. Frankly, I'm very disappointed. You've been a model student to me for such a long time now. Not exactly in the honors list, but still, such a good student."

"And I still am, Sensei." Kali said. "It's just - - - I'm in love."

_I think. _Kali thought.

"In love?" Sensei chuckled. "My dear, aren't you a little young to fall in love? What are you - - - 15?"

Kali nodded. "Though Tamao and me are a year younger than everyone else."

" 'Tamao and I.' " Sensei corrected. "Watch out for you grammar."

Kali nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kali," Sensei said. "But being 'in love' is not an excuse." He air quoted.

"Why does everybody keep doing that?" Kali asked.

"If this keeps up, I'm afraid I'll have to flunk you." Sensei said.

"Flunk me?" Kali asked. "Like, I have to take English again next year?"

"No, as in you have to repeat the grade again next year." Sensei explained.

Kali went pale.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Don't you look handsome in your attire." Jun grinned.

"Don't I always?" Ren asked, fixing his collar.

Jun chuckled. "So, are you planning on getting some tonight?"

"That's not exactly a subject I'd be comfortable in talking to my sister about." Ren said.

"You're never comfortable talking to me about anything." Jun said.

"That's true." Ren said.

"So, are you?" Jun asked.

"Am I what?" Ren asked.

"Planning on getting some?" Jun asked.

"Not particularly." Ren smirked. "But then again, I always get some on the first date."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Hi Anna." Tamao greeted. "What's the emergency?"

"My favorite soap opera is about to start, and Yoh still hasn't started at his term paper yet." Anna sighed in frustration.

"Oh, I get it." Tamao said. "Don't worry, Anna. I'm on it."

"Good." Anna crossed her arms. "I don't care if you two have to stay up all night on that paper, but by next morning I want to see a clean and complete paper in his hands."

Tamao bowed. "Yes, Anna-san."

And with that said, Anna turned around and entered the living room.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now." Horohoro leaned his elbows on the counter.

"That makes two of us." Hao said, smirking at the girls passing by.

Horohoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We're just passing time until we have to meet up with the guys later. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Hao said. "This is no friendly meeting whatsoever."

Horohoro nodded, then paused. "So. . . want a drink?"

"Sure." Hao shrugged.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"I've never been out alone this late before." Manta said.

"You're not." Chocolove said. "You're with me."

"Sure, but I usually hang out with Yoh or Anna." Manta said.

"There's a first for everything." Chocolove said.

"I guess so." Manta said. "What are we doing again?"

"For a smart little guy, you ask a lot of questions." Chocolove said. "We're here to find _you_ a nice girlfriend."

"ME? !" Manta shrieked. "Why me? Why not you?"

"I put my friends first before me." Chocolove grinned.

"But who would go out with a pipsqueak like me?" Manta asked.

"Maybe a pipsqueak like her?" Chocolove asked.

Manta turned to look at where he was pointing.

"That's an 8-year-old." Manta said.

"Oh." Chocolove said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Hey Lyserg."

Lyserg looked up from his book. "Oh, hi Kali."

"What are you doing in a library at this hour?" Kali asked.

"Might I ask you the same question?" Lyserg said. "And where's your boyfriend? I thought you two were surgically attached to each other?"

Kali chuckled slightly. Lyserg couldn't tell if her laugh was sarcastic or not. "I'm meeting him here."

Lyserg sighed.

"You don't really like him, do you?" Kali asked.

"It's not that I don't like him," Lyserg said. "It's just. . . I . . . am not a big fan of him."

"Why not?" Kali asked, taking off her coat and taking a seat across of him. "Is it because of. . . us?"

"Us?" Lyserg blushed.

Kali nodded.

"That-That's not it." Lyserg stuttered. "That happened a long time ago -"

"9 months ago." Kali said.

"Yes, and you were with Akio back then," Lyserg said. "So there wasn't really an 'us', and we both agreed never to talk about it again, and no one was to know besides us-"

"Okay, okay." Kali almost laughed at Lyserg speaking quickly. "I get it."

Lyserg gave a sigh of relief.

"Why were you so quick to dismiss that?" Kali asked after a brief silence. "Did you not like being with me?"

"No! I mean-" Lyserg started to sweat.

"Was I not good enough for you?" Kali asked.

"Of course not! I mean, of course you were! I mean, you still are- I," Lyserg stuttered once again.

"Calm down, Lyserg." Kali said. "I'm just messing with you."

"Thank goodness." Lyserg sweat dropped.

Kali chuckled. "You know, you should really man up and ask a girl out."

"What?" Lyserg asked.

"How long has it been since you've been with a girl?" Kali asked.

". . . 9 months. . ." Lyserg said, quietly.

Kali blushed.

"What are we talking about here?" Someone said suddenly, placing their hands on Kali's shoulders.

"Akio, hey." Kali said. "You know Lyserg."

"Sure." Akio said. "Hey dude."

Lyserg nodded at him.

Both were forcing a smile.

"Let's go." Akio said. "We're running late."

"Uh. . . oh, okay." Kali said.

Kali smiled at Lyserg before leaving.

Lyserg watched Akio pull Kali away.

He rolled his eyes and was about to resume to his reading when he noticed:

_She left her coat..._

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Where are we going?" Kali asked, as she entered Akio's car. "I thought we were going to the movies?"

"Slight change of plans." Akio said. "We're going to _my _house."

Kali gulped.

_"How do you know he's not just using you?"_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Daiki, honey." Pirika said. "You're late. I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, babe." Daiki said, kissing her on the cheek. "My car broke down."

"Where is it?" Pirika asked.

"In the shop." Daiki said.

"Oh," Pirika said. "How will you get home?"

"I was kinda hoping I wouldn't need to." Daiki smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Pirika giggled.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Want some garlic bread?" She smiled.

Ren shook his head. "You know, I know a girl who's crazy about these."

"Garlic bread?" She said. "Who?"

"I think you know her, her name's Ka-" Ren shook his head. "No, never mind."

"You don't seem to have the appetite for anything, kawaii-chan." She said playfully. "Maybe we should skip dinner?"

She stood up, stood behind him and bent down - as he was sitting down - to kiss his neck.

Ren smirked.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Okay, Tamao." Yoh said. "I'm almost done."

"How many pages have you done?" Tamao asked.

"2!" Yoh said proudly.

"But Yoh, you need 6." Tamao said.

"Oh. . ." Yoh said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So, Hao." Horohoro said. "What's your secret?"

"What secret?" Hao asked.

"Why are girls all over you all the time?" Horohoro asked.

"Well, it could be either my looks, my charisma, my irresistibility," Hao said. "Or it could be all of these."

Horohoro rolled his eyes. "Come on. Haven't you ever heard of sharing one's knowledge?"

Hao smirked. "Are you asking for advice on women from me?"

"Well. . ." Horohoro said.

"What? So you can use them on Tamao?" Hao asked.

"Probably." Horohoro said. "Who knows? Maybe some other hot chick out there will go for me."

"But in the meantime you'll settle for Tamao?" Hao asked.

"That's a harsh way to put it, but yeah." Horohoro said.

"Fine." Hao said. "But this is gonna cost you."

"Name your price." Horohoro said.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Hi."

Manta and Chocolove jumped.

"Hey, what's the big i- - -" Manta froze. "Hi."

Standing before them was a girl, probably their age, blonde and attractive.

"Hi." Chocolove said. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out on a time like this?"

She giggled. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Hi, I'm Manta." Manta bowed.

"Chocolove." Chocolove said.

"Hi, I'm. . . I'm-I'm," She said. "R. . . Ran?"

"Nice to meet you." Chocolove said.

'Ran' grinned. "Same here."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"What are we gonna do?" Kali asked.

"We," Akio unlocked his front door. "Are going to have some fun."

"What?" Kali asked nervously.

"I'll explain later." Akio said.

Kali entered his house. "I'd rather you explain it now."

"Alright." Akio said. "I have the whole evening planned out for us."

_Oh really? _Kali thought.

"First, we're going to watch a movie, in the dark." Akio said.

"In the dark?" Kali asked. "Why in the dark? Why not with lights?"

"To give it that theatre feel." Akio said. "And we'll have a dinner in the candlelight. . ."

"To give it that restaurant feel?" Kali asked.

"No, to give it that _romantic _feel." Akio smirked.

Kali nodded as she smiled. "What else do you have planned for us?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a little. . ." Akio stopped talking and started kissing her, then moved to her neck . . .

"Maybe we should start on that movie." Kali said, pushing Akio back.

"Uh. . . okay." Akio said, confused.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So, tell us more about yourself, Ran." Chocolove said.

"Oh, there's nothing much to tell. . ." 'Ran' said.

"REIKO!"

'Ran' jumped. "Shinichi!"

"What are you doing with these. . . people?" Shinichi questioned.

"These people happen to be my. . . friends." Reiko said. "Or maybe even my future boyfriends."

"But what about your current boyfriend?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were too busy swapping spit with that cheerleader, Mei?"

"She means nothing to me!" Shinichi said. "And anyway, I hear she's going out with a Ren guy or something."

"Ren?" Manta whispered.

"He told us he had a date tonight." Chocolove said.

"Maybe we should go." Manta said to the arguing couple.

But they didn't hear him, and instead they kept arguing while Chocolove and Manta slipped out.

"I guess that's enough sight-seeing for one night." Chocolove said.

"Yeah." Manta said. "I should've known she was just using us."

"That just provevs that you still have a lot to learn, buddy." Chocolove patted his head.

"What? You didn't know she was using us either!" Manta said. "Do you even get any dates from sight-seeing?"

"Of course." Chocolove said.

"The truth."

". . . No." Chocolove admitted, sheepishly.

"That explains a lot." Manta said. "Come on, the group's expecting us."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Mmhmm." Pirika moaned. "Ren . . ."

Daiki stopped nibbling on her ear, and looked at her.

"Why'd you stop?" Pirika asked.

"Did you just hear what you just said?" Daiki asked.

"Sure, I said. . ." Pirika's eyes widened. "Omigod, I am so sorry."

"Sure you are." Daiki said.

"No, wait!" It was no use. Daiki was already getting dressed, and walked out after a minute.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"So, that was one great movie." Akio said. "What do you say to dinner?"

"I'd say: 'I'm sorry I can't stay, but I have a dinner date.' " Kali smiled.

"A dinner date? With whom?" Akio asked.

"Don't worry, it's with my friends." Kali said. "We always get together on Friday to have dinner and catch a movie."

"But you just watched a movie." Akio said.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a tradition between us." Kali said.

"It's actually 'among' us." Akio said. " 'Between' is used when two people are-"

"Okay, since when did everybody get smarter than me?" Kali asked.

"Smarter than 'I'." Akio said, before chuckling.

Kali laughed as well, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You know what?" Akio asked.

"What?" Kali asked.

"I. Love. You." Akio smiled.

Kali went pale again. "Uh. . .Thank you, that's sweet, but that's not gonna make me stay."

"No, I mean it. I really do." Akio placed his hands on Kali's hips. "I love you."

"Oh. . ." Kali said, and looked at Akio nervously. "I gotta go."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Ohhh, Ren."

Ren left trails of kisses on her neck, then her collarbone.

"Oh, I love that. . ." She said.

Ren then moved up to her lips again, earning a moan from her.

". . . I love you." Ren said, breathing heavily. "I love you, Kali."

"You're sweet." She did a doubletake. "Wait a minute. Kali? Did you just say Kali?"

"What?" Ren blushed. "No, I didn't."

"Yes you did." She said.

"Okay, maybe I did." Ren said. "But what I meant to say is. . . is. . ."

"Mei!" She retorted.

"Mei, right. I knew that." Ren said.

Mei rolled her eyes.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Yoh. Yoh, wake up." Tamao shook Yoh gently.

"Huh? What?" Yoh asked. "Oh, right. The term paper. How many pages do I still have to do?"

"None. You're finished." Tamao smiled.

"What? Really?" Yoh asked. "Yes! I'm finished! Finally!"

Tamao giggled.

"Thanks, Tamao." Yoh said. "You're a real friend."

Tamao blushed. "Oh. Uh. . .anytime."

"Ahem."

"Anna! Guess what?" Yoh said. "I'm finished!"

"Good," Anna said. "Now get dressed. We're meeting the others in 10 minutes."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Oh, hey Lyserg." Pirika said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Kali home yet?" Lyserg asked. "I have her coat."

"No, she's still with Akio." Pirika said. "Why do you have her coat?"

"We saw each other at the library and she left it there." Lyserg said.

"Oh, so you might as well stay here and wait for Kali."

"Alright." Lyserg said. "You seem depressed. What's wrong?"

"Oh, just boyfriend problems." Pirika said. "It's a long story."

"I think we have enough time." Lyserg smiled.

* * *

_I feel so guilty leaving so suddenly. I mean, what was I supposed to say?_

Kali saw a car's headlights behind her. She turned, and it was Ren's car.

"Ren?" Kali asked.

"Need a ride?" Ren asked, opening the car door.

Kali shrugged. "Sure."

Kali got in the car, and shut the door. "Thanks."

"Sure." Ren said.

"So," Kali said. "I heard you had a date?"

"Oh, yeah. It didn't end well." Ren said.

"Why?" Kali asked. "What happened?"

"You don't wanna know." Ren said.

"Try me." Kali said.

"I. . . kinda said another girl's name in bed." Ren blushed.

"Well, it's really none of my business," Kali said. "But whose name did you say?"

"I'd rather not say." Ren said.

"Fine." Kali said. ". . .Do I know her?"

"Uh. . . no." Ren said. "No, you don't."

"Oh." Kali said. "Wow, the whole time I've known you, I didn't think you'd mess up like that."

"Yeah," Ren said. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"No matter." Kali said. "To me, you're still arrogant, yet lovable Tao Ren."

"And you're still foolish, yet pleasant Kali Bismarch." Ren said.

Kali chuckled. "That doesn't seem like something you'd say."

_You think you know me well_

_But you don't know me_

_Oh you don't know the one_

_That thinks of you at night_

_Who longs to kiss your lips_

_And yearns to squeeze you tight_

_No I'm just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been_

_You just don't know me_

* * *

"Finally, you're here." Horohoro said.

Tamao, Anna, Yoh, Hao, Chocolove, Manta and Horohoro all sat in a long table, with empty seats about to be occupied.

"Where's Ryu?" Kali asked.

"Oh, he went to Faust to some doctor's seminar." Yoh said.

"Now can we order?" Chocolove asked, as the other sat down.

"Sure. Remember, everybody. Order anything you want." Hao said. "It's Horohoro's treat tonight."

"Really?" Kali asked. "I thought it was your turn to pay tonight?"

"It was." Hao said. "But Horohoro and I had an agreement."

"And by agreement you mean bet?" Ren asked.

"Precisely." Hao said.

"I also have to do his homework for 3 months." Horohoro said begrudgingly.

"Really? You want _Horohoro _to do your homework?" Lyserg asked.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Hao said.

"Piri." Kali said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Pirika said. "I was going to the ladies' room anyway."

A MOMENT LATER

"What's up?" Pirika asked as she entered one cubicle in the bathroom.

"Akio just told me he loves me." Kali said.

"Shut. Up." Pirika said. "What did you say?"

"I ran off." Kali said. "I wimped out."

Kali heard the flush of the toilet, and Pirika came out later.

"That's a horrible response to 'I love you'." Pirika said, as she washed her hands.

"Well, duh." Kali said. "What should I do?"

"Well, you're in love with him, aren't you?" Pirika asked, drying her hands.

"I think so." Kali said. "I mean, if this were any other day, I would've told him I loved him too, but this isn't any other day, today you reminded me that I don't know squat about him."

"I can't believe you actually listened to me." Pirika said. "Kali, honey." Pirika put her hands on her shoulders. "As long as you love him, none of that other stuff really matters."

"But, shouldn't you know the guy before you fall in love with him?" Kali asked.

Pirika paused. "Stop making this complicated, Kalicakes."

"But-"

"Call him, honey." Pirika said. "Call him, tell him you love him, whatever. Just make sure he _knows _you love him."

Kali nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good luck." Pirika hugged her before leaving the room.

Kali took out her phone and dialed Akio's number.

"Akio? Hey." Kali said.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Here, Anna." Yoh said. "You're the first one to read Asakura Yoh's finished term paper."

Yoh handed Anna the papers.

"Hey, wait a minute." Anna said. "This is Tamao's handwriting!"

"It is?" Yoh was dumbfounded.

* * *

**Yes, I know. In the sneak peek, Ren and Kali were a couple. But here, they're not. That was supposed to be a future chapter, I just wrote the Christmas chapter because it _was _Christmas time.**

**OMIGOD. Now I have 3 stories to worry about. :) Not that I don't enjoy writing them. Know what else I enjoy? REVIEWS. :D**

**So, I'd say this will have a mix of romance, humor and drama. And for every chapter, I will always try to make sure that every character has a plot. So, please leave a review! Tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	2. Chapter 2 Can't Stand It

Chapter 2: Can't Stand It

(By NeverShoutNever)

By the way, yes, the title (I Can't Help Falling in Love with You) is a song by A-teens, but I was pretty much basing it on the song by Elvis. Sorry I didn't mention that before.

*I try to make their conversations as realistic as possible.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

"Oh my effing God." Pirika said.

"Pirika! Don't use the lord's name like that." Tamao said.

"Sorry, my bad." Pirika said.

Kali chuckled.

There they were, in Kali's room. Oh, in case you didn't know, they live in the same house. They have all been living together for 2 years now. Whose house? Kali's. Her parents are paying for it.

"I cannot believe he did this." Pirika said. "This is-This is - Just - Wow."

"I know, right?" Kali clapped her hands. "It's official. I'm completely in love with this guy."

"I am like, green with envy now." Pirika said. "Daiki's never done anything like this!"

"I know, now give me." Kali took the ring from Pirika's hands. "I know it may not be the most romantic thing ever, but still. . ." Kali did a double take. "Oh my God, I'm turning into Pirika."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Pirika asked.

"I think it's supposed to mean that Kali –before she got a boyfriend- wouldn't care about these things. She'd think it was all corny and stuff." Tamao said.

"Exactly." Kali said. "I have to find a way to thank him for this."

"That's easy." Pirika said. "If a boy gives his girlfriend a promise ring, the girl usually thanks him by sleeping with him."

"Usually? Or are you talking about yourself again?" Kali asked.

Pirika shook her head. "Like I said before, Daiki's never done anything like this."

"I don't know . . . is the answer really sleeping with him?" Tamao asked.

"Yeah," Kali agreed. "In case you haven't noticed, Tamao and me -"

"Tamao and _I_." Pirika corrected.

"Would you people stop picking on my grammar? I get it, I suck at good grammar!" Kali said.

"Ahem." Tamao cleared her throat. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that Tamao and _I_, aren't exactly -how should I put it?-"

"We're still virgins, Pirika." Tamao said, almost sheepishly.

"Oh. . . that's right. I forgot you two still hold your V cards." Pirika said.

"I'd rather have my V card than a VD." Kali said.

"Who said anything about VD?" Pirika asked. "Can we get back to subject, please?"

"Fine." Kali said. "What is the subject anyway?"

"Promise Ring. You. And Akio. Sleeping together." Pirika said monotonously.

"We _have _been together for two years. . ." Kali rubbed her chin, giving the subject deep thought.

"Kali, don't tell me you're actually considering this?" Tamao asked.

"Why not?" Kali asked. "I'm 15. I can make my own decisions."

"That's right." Pirika said. "Now let's cut the chit-chat, we need to get ready for school."

"Finally, an appropriate subject." Tamao said.

The other two laughed.

* * *

LATER

"Where are you two going?" Pirika asked.

Kali and Tamao stopped in their tracks, and turned around.

"To school." Kali said. "You know, the thing you made us skip breakfast for."

Pirika looked at them like they were insane. "And you think you're gonna get there on time by walking? I thought Ren and the guys were picking us up?"

"They were, until they decided they would be late if they stopped by to pick us up." Kali said. "Come on, if we start now, we can get there on time."

"Uh-uh. Not in a billion years." Pirika shook her head. "I'm not walking in these heels. And it's way too hot to walk."

"Haven't you ever heard of 'no pain, no gain'?" Kali asked.

"Whatever. I'm calling Daiki to pick me up." Pirika said. "You two can tag along if you want."

"No, thanks." Kali said. "Come on, Tamao."

Kali started to walk, but realized nobody was following her. She turned around.

"Tamao!" Kali protested.

"You know, I was thinking about this while you two were arguing." Tamao said. "According to my calculations, if we walk from our house to school, we won't make it on time for the second bell."

"Ha!" Pirika gloated, as she started dialing a number on her phone.

"Fine. Suit yourselves," Kali started walking off again. "I, for one, want the exercise."

"I agree. You could stand to lose a few pounds!" Pirika called out as Kali got farther and farther.

* * *

_HONK HONK!_

_'Oh, please be Ren or Hao or at least anybody I know with a car.' _Kali thought. She turned her head and,

"Akio?" Kali asked.

"Hop in." Akio said.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"What's the matter, Tao?" Hao smirked. "Feeling guilty for not dropping by the girls?"

"What? No!" Ren said. "I'm Tao Ren. I don't feel guilty about anything."

"Except Kali." Hao said.

"Oh God, when have we ever gone through the day without talking about Ren's infatuation with Kali?" Horohoro asked.

"Infatuation?" Ren asked. "Well done, Horohoro, I didn't think it was possible for you to learn such words."

Horohoro glared at him. "At least I'm no infatuated with a girl in a relationship."

"No, you're in love with a girl who's in love with Yoh." Ren smirked.

"Oh shaddup." Horohoro said.

"Everyday you guys have the same argument," Hao said. "And I never get tired of it."

"That's because you're amused by their misery." Manta said. "Anyway, like Charlie Brown said: 'Nothing spoils the taste of peanut butter like unrequited love.' "

"What does peanut butter got to do with anything?" Horohoro asked.

* * *

"So, Akio." Kali said.

"Yeah?"

"The girls went crazy when I showed them the ring." Kali said.

"The girls?" Akio asked. "What about you?"

"Me? Well, I-I was speechless." Kali said. "Nobody's ever done anything like that to me before."

"So you liked it?"

"Well, duh." Kali laughed.

He laughed along. "I thought it would've been a nice gift, since we have been going out for _almost _3 years now."

"Wow. Just a few months ago, we were just a couple that was going out for 2 years. . ." Kali paused. "Now we're a couple that's been going out for _almost _3 years."

Akio laughed again. "I love your sense of humor. We can use you in place of that old bore, Kogoro. He has no sense of humor at all."

Kali grinned. "Then why'd you take his class?"

"Because of all the hot chi- i- i-. . . " Akio's voice trailed off. He then looked at Kali nervously.

"Hot chicks?" Kali asked warily.

"I didn't say that, I said hot chi- i- i. . ." Akio joked. "Anyway, don't worry. It's not like I fool around with any of them."

"But do you sleep with them?"

"What? Of course not!" Akio said. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well, I got to thinking that _we _never. . . did . . . that," Kali blushed. "And maybe the reason was because you were sleeping with some slut."

"Oh Kali. You sweet and simple girl, I'd never do that to you." Akio said. "In fact, want to hear a little secret?"

"Always."

Kali leaned closer to hear better.

"I'm still a virgin." Akio whispered.

Kali's jaw dropped. "What?"

Akio nodded. "It's true."

"Have you seen yourself? You can't be a virgin." Kali said.

"Yet I am." Akio said. "I didn't think it would shock you so much."

"Well, it did!" Kali said. "I-"

"We should do it." He interrupted.

"It?" Kali asked. "Well, that was out of the blue."

"No, I've been thinking about this for a while now." Akio said. "And all the others are doing it."

"So, you want us to sleep together because everybody else is doing it?" Kali asked.

"I think it's time, Kalicakes." Akio said. "Don't you?"

Kali paused, shifting her eyes from Akio, to the road, to her fingernails. Then she looked up at Akio again with a smile on her face. "I think so too."

* * *

"Thanks, babe." Pirika gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "I hope you're still not mad at me for that incident last week?"

"Of course not." Daiki stepped out of the car, not even bothering to open the car door for Tamao, who was in the back seat.

"See you later?" Pirika asked as Tamao stepped out.

"My place or yours?" Daiki smirked.

"I think we'd have much more privacy at mine." Pirika gave him another kiss before leaving with Tamao.

"What incident?" Tamao asked.

"Oh, nothing big really. I just said Ren's name instead of his." Pirika shrugged.

"But don't you do that all the time?" Tamao asked.

"Yeah, but not in front of Daiki's face." Pirika turned away to blush.

"Wait a minute, did you-?" Tamao's mouth formed into a small 'o'.

"Yeah, yeah." Pirika said, grumpily. "I, of all people, should be more careful about these things."

"Wait `til Kali hears about this." Tamao grinned.

"Oh no, you're not. You're not telling her, I'll never hear the end of it!" Pirika chased after Tamao who was already running hurriedly in the school building.

**LATER**

Tamao laughed. "Relax, Pirika. Kali's probably not even here yet."

"Yeah, you're right." Pirika said. "Now maybe she'll stop being so stub-"

The two froze.

"Hey, guys." A very familiar brunette said. "What took you so long?"

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Hi Hao."

"Hey kawaii-chan."

"God, he's so CUTE."

Some girls giggled.

One of them almost fainted as Hao passed by.

Yoh whistled. "How do you do it, onii-chan?"

"Is that rhetorical or do you really want me to answer?" Hao asked. "Never mind, I'm going to help you anyway."

"What?" Yoh asked.

"Why not? I'm already helping one idiot clueless about women, it would make no difference if I helped another one." Hao said.

"Thanks. . . wait, are you insulting me?" Yoh said.

"Lessons start after school at the diner, Yoh." Hao said before entering the men's room. "Don't be late, and absolutely do not bring Anna with you."

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

"Lyserg, aren't you coming?" Manta asked.

Lyserg shook his head. "I'm going to stay after classes to tutor someone."

"Typical of you." Horohoro muttered.

"Pardon?" Lyserg asked.

"Nothing." Horohoro said. "Just drop by later if you can."

"Sure." Lyserg said before returning to the classroom.

"Lyserg's such a suck-up." Chocolove said. "Don't you think?"

Horohoro nodded as he slid his hands in his pockets. "Nobody can love school _that _much."

"I don't even love school that much." Manta said. "And we're talking about _me_ here."

* * *

"Well, look who's up." Jun placed her book down, making sure to bookmark the page she was on.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked grumpily, rubbing one of his eyes.

"I live here, dear brother." Jun said cockily. "So, how was your afternoon nap?"

Ren shrugged. "Good. I guess." He said, as he reclined on the couch opposite of Jun.

"Here's a fun fact." Jun grinned.

"I didn't ask for one." Ren said.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Jun asked.

"Of course, I- - - what?" Ren said. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes, you do." Jun said. "Less than an hour ago, I passed by your room where you left your door open. I heard you say something, um. . . 'Karrie', was it?"

"Kali?" Ren asked.

"Yes, that's it." Jun sighed. "It isn't easy to love someone who doesn't love you back, is it?"

"How would you know?" Ren asked.

"I just do." Jun looked at him sadly.

* * *

"Yoh, where are you going?" Anna asked. "Aren't you going to walk me home?"

"Uh, sorry Anna." Yoh said. "Something important came up. I can't miss it."

"What is it?" Anna asked. "Is it more important than making dinner so your fiance doesn't starve?"

"Oh, I know, why don't you order take-out?" Yoh said. "I'll pay for it."

"You better." Anna said.

"Thanks, Anna. You're the best." Yoh said. "I'll see you later."

"You better not come home after dark." Anna warned.

"I won't."

* * *

"What's wrong, Piri?" Kali asked.

"I think Daiki's avoiding me." Pirika slumped her shoulders.

"Why would he do that?" Kali asked. "Oh, wait, let me guess: he caught you staring at Ren? He found the pictures you edited on your computer of Ren with had little hearts on it and said: 'Ren and Pirika 4ever'?"

"Worse." Tamao grinned.

Kali turned to Pirika with a smile. "What the hell did you do?"

"She-"

"I'll explain, Tamao." Pirika said begrudgingly. "You see, Kalicakes, Daiki and I were in the middle of things last night. Things were getting hot and heavy, and that's when I. . ." Pirika stared at her feet.

"You what?" Kali asked.

"I-"

"She said Ren's name!" Tamao blurted out.

Kali looked at Pirika, her mouth open, trying to hide a laugh.

"It was a stupid mistake, and I wish you guys would stop teasing me." Pirika sighed. "I'm already in a complicated situation as it is."

"What complicated situation?" Kali asked.

"You know. Daiki and Ren are two incredible guys and I'm caught between them." Pirika said.

"Yeah, it's a really hard decision to make." Kali said sarcastically. "I mean, Daiki's just been your boyfriend for what, 3 years? And Ren's just been your brother's best friend who doesn't really give a rat's ass about you."

"You know, sometimes your words hurt." Pirika glared at her.

* * *

"Horohoro, is that what I think it is?" Ryu asked.

"What do you think it is?" Horohoro asked.

"Gray hair? One strand. There in your hair." Ryu grinned.

"What? I don't have grey hair!" Horohoro said.

"I don't have a good enough view from down here," Manta said. "But I think Ryu's right."

"What? That can't be true? If I have one measly strand of grey hair then there's got to be a whole bunch of them!" Horohoro said. "This can't be happening, I haven't even turned 18 yet!"

"You will next month." Chocolove said.

"True," Horohoro contemplated for a minute. "I haven't even settled down with Tamao yet! I haven't even told her how much she means to me, and how I want to be with her for the rest of my life, and-"

"Relax, Horo." Chocolove said. "You're not dying!"

Horohoro blinked. "Dying?" He smiled. "That's it! Chocolove, you're a genius."

"Are we missing something here?" Manta asked. "You want to die?"

"Yeah." Horohoro nodded. "After dying, everything will back to normal."

"What?" Ryu asked, just as confused as the others.

"We've got to find some blue dye." Horohoro said, motioning for the others to follow him as he grabbed his coat and went out the door.

"Oh, _dye_ his hair. . . " The three said at the same time.

* * *

"Thank you for volunteering to tutor Suri." Sensei said. "She's a very nice girl, but a little dim."

"It's my pleasure." Lyserg said.

"Where would you like this put, Sensei?" A female voice said.

"Oh, who's that?" Lyserg asked curiously.

"That's our new teacher-aide since the last one quit." Sensei said. "She's quite young, but I think she'll manage."

"How young?" Lyserg asked.

That's when the new teacher-aide stepped in the room carrying a stack of books.

"Lyserg, this is Yuna." Sensei said. "Yuna, this is Lyserg, one of my model students."

"Oh, hi." Yuna said. "I'd shake your hand, but-"

"Oh, let me help you with that." Lyserg said, snapping back to reality after eyeing her from head to toe.

"Oh, thank you." Yuna said as Lyserg took the books from her and placed them on Sensei's desk. "It's so hard to find decent men like you nowadays."

"Tell me about it," Lyserg said. It took a second for him to realize what he just said made him sound a little... gay. "Oh, no no no. I'm not- I'm, I- I like girls."

This made Yuna look at him, an amused expression on her face.

"Not that I'm one of those guys who sleeps around with every hot dame they meet." Lyserg stammered. "Damn it. . ." He cursed silently. "Let's start over. I'm Lyserg Diethel." He extended his hand.

Yuna laughed. "I like your accent." She shook his hand. "I'm Chou Yuna."

"Nice to meet you." Lyserg grinned.

"Same here." Yuna said.

And they just stared at each other for a minute, creating an awkward silence.

"Hello?" Shiro, Lyserg's tutee said.

"I'm gonna leave you kids to get acquainted." Sensei said. "Have fun."

* * *

Yoh looked around for his brother, and found him at their usual table. (Their, being the whole group. They go in there all the time.) Not just that, there was a girl in his lap. And they had their tongues down each other's throats.

The girl didn't look too bad, though. She was blond, she wore a short, black skirt and sandals. Come to think of it, Yoh always sees Hao with blondes.

"Um. . ." Yoh said uncomfortably.

"Oh, Yoh. You're here." Hao said.

"Who's he?" The blonde, who was still on his lap, said.

"He's my younger twin brother." Hao said. "He's a pretty good catch."

"_Twin _brother, huh?" She said, getting off Hao's lap and turning to Yoh. "Hi, I'm Kiyo."

"I'm Yoh." Yoh smiled.

"Nice to meet you. _Very _nice." Kiyo said in a seductive tone.

Hao chuckled to himself. "He's taken, unfortunately."

"Oh, that wouldn't be any problem." Kiyo said, her hands wandering to Yoh's necktie.

"He's engaged." Hao smirked.

"Engaged?" Kiyo was a bit surprised, but that wasn't going to stop her. "So, how serious are you two exactly?"

"Not that serious, but I really think they'd kill themselves if one of them dies." Hao said.

Yoh was very thankful Hao was speaking for him.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and get us some drinks?" Hao said.

Kiyo rolled her eyes, grabbed her coat and left, humiliated.

"Now, shall we start?" Hao said.

* * *

"So, I really want to make this special." Akio said. "You know, scented candles in the room, romantic music in the background and-"

"Do you want this to be special or sappy?" Kali said. "I don't want this to be too much of a big deal."

"But it _is _a big deal." Akio squeezed her shoulders. "We're about to make love for the first time. It seems like a big deal to me."

"I. . . make love?" Kali looked at him weirdly. "What are you, a girl?"

* * *

"Are you sure we got the right one?" Horohoro asked.

"Will you stop worrying?" Ryu asked. "I don't even get why we're doing this. Faust has grey hair, and he doesn't freak out."

"Yeah, but Faust isn't a 17 going on 18 year-old boy." Horohoro said. "This is totally unfair. Yoh doesn't get grey hair. Hao doesn't. Ren doesn't."

"Yes, but Ren is younger." Manta said.

"Oh great, another reason to feel good about myself." Horohoro said sarcastically. "Can we just get this over with? I don't want anyone else seeing me doing this."

"Just two more minutes." Chocolove checked his watch.

* * *

"So, that will be all for today, Shiro." Lyserg said. "You've made really good progress today."

"Thanks." Shiro said. "So, tomorrow?"

"Of course." Lyserg said. "Have a good day."

"You too." Shiro said before going out the door, leaving Lyserg and Yuna alone.

"So. . . I think you're a really good tutor." Yuna said. "You do this often?"

"As often as I can." Lyserg said.

"You're such a gentleman." Yuna said. "I can't believe you do this instead of going out on dates, or going to some bar."

Lyserg blushed.

Yuna chuckled. "So, we're done here for today, right?"

"Er. . . yeah. I guess so." Lyserg said.

"See you tomorrow?" Yuna asked.

"Sure." Lyserg said.

Lyserg wanted to ask her out. He probably should, but he hasn't done this since. . . well, since Kali, apparently. And that was 9 months ago. But Yuna was. . . she was perfect. She was pretty, she was nice, she was funny, she was young and she liked him. This rarely happens.

"Yuna." Lyserg said.

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing." Lyserg said.

* * *

"Girls don't like it when you seem too eager." Hao said. "They want you to be mysterious and distant at first, but then romantic like whispering sweet nothings in her ear."

Yoh was close to falling asleep. "Can I interrupt?"

"Please do." Hao said.

"Why are we doing this?" Yoh asked.

"Don't you want to learn about women?" Hao asked.

"Sure I do, but these lessons aren't what it takes to understand Anna." Yoh said. "But thanks anyway. There is one thing I want to know though."

"What?" Hao asked.

"Why do you like blondes so much?" Yoh asked.

"Think about it, dear brother." Hao said. "Anyway, I have places to go."

"Where?" Yoh asked.

Hao smiled at him softly. "Take care of your fiancee, Yoh. She's a beautiful woman." He said, evading the question.

"Thanks. But-"

"But that's not why you love her?" Hao smirked. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

A scream was heard.

"Horo?" Manta asked. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah." Chocolove said. "Come out of there."

"Ryu, you are dead meat." Horohoro threatened.

"What did I do?" Ryu asked.

"You did this!" Horohoro opened the bathroom door, and showed himself to his friends.

Chocolove broke out in laughter.

Manta stared with wide eyes.

Ryu muffled a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!" Horohoro said. "You said you got the right one!"

"I thought I did!" Ryu said. "The label said 'blue'."

"So, apparently, blue is the new red." Chocolove said.

"Shaddup." Horohoro said. "I can't believe you dyed my hair red. The grey hair was _way _better!"

"Oh, hey guys." Someone said. "Who's your frie. . . Horo?"

"Tamao!" Horohoro said.

* * *

He was going to do it. He was going to tell her how he felt. It doesn't matte if he feels the same way or not, just as long as she knows.

He knocked on the door once.

He knocked on the door twice.

He knocked on the door thrice.

"Great. Nobody's home." Ren muttered.

As he walked down the steps of Kali's house, he felt water drops on his head. "And it's starting to rain. Perfect." He said sarcastically.

_The more I think about,_

_The more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it._

* * *

Kali's phone rang.

"No, don't answer it." Akio said.

"What if it's important?" Kali asked. "This will only take a minute."

She picked up her phone,

"Hello?"

_Kali! Hi! _

Kali sighed. "Pirika. . . what now?"

_I need you to come pick me up._

"Where are you?" Kali asked. Pirika's voice sounded funny but she didn't give it much thought.

_I'm at a bar. You know, the usual._

"Pirika, you called at a bad time." Kali said. "I'm kinda in a middle of something. It can't wait."

_Oh, okay. But I really need you right now._

"Look, why don't call someone else? Like Tamao? Or your brother? Or your boyfriend that you screwed over last night?"

_That's a good idea! Thanks, you're the best! _

"Is that all?" Kali asked impatiently.

_I love you, K. Bismarch._

"That's nice." Kali said. "Bye."

_Bye!_

Kali hung up the phone.

"Now where were we?" Akio asked.

* * *

"Wait, _why _did you dye your hair again?" Tamao asked once again.

"Because Horohoro had an early 'mid-life crisis'." Chocolove joked.

"Because yu found a grey hair?" Tamao asked. "That's nothing to freak out about, Horo."

"You think so?" Horohoro asked.

"Of course. Even I have some grey hair myself." Tamao said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Tamao nodded. "I get stressed by schoolwork and test all the time."

Horohoro sighed. "That's a relief. I'm not the only one."

"So, how do we make your hair blue again?" Ryu asked.

"You tell me." Horohoro said.

"I think I know." Tamao said. "Dying it blue again will damage your hair, but I know an expert at hair dying."

"Thanks." Horohoro said. "I want this off as soon as possible."

* * *

LATER

"Kali." Akio whispered. "Kali."

"Kali's sleeping." Kali said, her eyes shut.

"Do you know what we just did?" Akio asked.

"I have a pretty good idea, but tell me anyway." Kali said.

"We just took each other's virginities." Akio said. "And I've got to tell you, you see it in the movied, you read it in books; it's nothing compared to the real thing."

Kali muffled a laugh, opened her eyes and sat up. "Now maybe Pirika will stop bugging me about this."

"And the guys will stop bugging me to sleep with one of the cheerleaders, just so I can get it over with." Akio said.

"It was sweet of you to wait." Kali said.

She sighed and leaned on the headboard. She looked to her side, and checked her phone.

"I didn't know I put my phone on silent." Kali said. "Holy crap, Tamao's been calling me. Horohoro too."

"Who?" Akio asked.

Kali ignored his question and instead started to dial Horo's number.

"Horo? What's up?" Kali asked.

"Where the hell are you? It's past midnight." Horohoro scolded through the phone.

After a few more exchanging of words, Akio heard Kali say:

"I'll be right there." She said before hanging up.

"What?" Akio said. "I thought you were gonna stay over for the night?"

"It's an emergency." Kali said. "It's partly my fault. I need to go."

"What? What is it?" Akio asked. "Maybe I can help."

"No. I mean," Kali stuttered as she put on her clothes. "They can't find Pirika. And normally she doesn't stay out this late, and if she does, she'd call."

"What do you have to do with this?" Akio asked.

"Pirika called me earlier, asking me to pick her up." Kali said, as she started to put on her jacket. "I told her to call someone else."

"It's not your fault. She's probably out with Daiki or something." Akio said.

"I hope so." Kali kissed his cheek and made her way downstairs.

* * *

Kali took a cab, since she doesn't have a car or a license. And she didn't want Akio to drive her home either. Why? She didn't care about that right now.

She heard her phone ring again. She checked her phone and Pirika's name blinked on the screen.

"Pirika? Where are you?" Kali asked through the phone.

"I'm in Daiki's car." Pirika giggled

"Wha-? Are you drunk?" Kali asked.

"No!" Pirika then lowered her voice. "I'm lying. I'm so drunk!"

"What?" Kali asked. "Who's driving?"

"Pirika is." She said.

"What? Pirika, pull over." Kali said.

"No."

"Pirika."

"No!"

"Pirika, if something happens to you-"

Kali's eyes widened as she heard a car screeching on the other line. Soon, there was a crash and a scream, a horn honking and glass shattering.

"Pirika?" Kali said, barely able to hold on to the phone as her hands were shaking. "Pirika?"

But there was no answer.

* * *

**Two days have passed since the last chapter. This is not just a RenxKali story, it's also YohxAnna and HoroxTamao too, as said in the summary. It's sweet of them to worry about Pirika so much, no?**

**Like I said, I try to make their conversations as realistic as possible. I also forgot to mention that not only will this have a mix of romance, drama and humor, but it will also have a mix of friendship, hurt/comfort. **

**So, we have here our first plot twist. Pirika gets drunk and gets into a car accident. . . BUT what is the cause of all this? Oh, and please tell me what you think about Akio so far?**

**HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY REN!**


	3. Chapter 3 You're Beautiful

**_Chapter 3: You're Beautiful_**

**_(By James Blunt)_**

**_© Story: khyutkingx™_**

* * *

2 DAYS LATER

The past two days have been rather sad for the group. After the night Pirika got drunk, she was rushed to a hospital by a kind stranger and the young girl fell into coma. Nobody else was hurt, except maybe for that tree she hit. They haven't seen Daiki in a while now, which makes things even more suspicious. Pirika was a wild, party girl, sure, but she knew better than to get drunk on a school night. In fact, she rarely drank.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Akio rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Fine, I guess." Kali said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Kali said. "Don't you have to get to class?"

"Okay, grumpy." He said. "See you later."

Kali waved slightly before leaning on her locker door and sliding down until she was on the floor.

She noticed a pair of shoes stop before her. They were neat, shiny and looked expensive. Kali smiled softly.

"Hi Ren."

"Hi." Ren said, before getting down on the floor beside her.

"How's Horo?"

"Good. Better than yesterday. Now he's drowning in guilt." Ren said.

"Oh, so he's in the same stage I am now." Kali said.

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"If I had picked her up that night, then she wouldn't be unconscious in the hospital right now."

Ren sighed. "I'm not gonna lie to you. It is partly your fault."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." She said sarcastically. She then noticed the look Ren was giving her. "Sorry. Sorry, I'm just going through a lot right now and I'm not in my best mood."

"I understand." Ren got up and dusted his pants.

He held out his hand for Kali to take, which she did.

Kali took a deep breath, and then smiled softly at Ren. "Care to walk me to my next class?"

Ren shrugged nonchalantly. "I might as well."

He tried his best not to smile, or jump for joy because. . . well, that just wouldn't be very Tao Ren-ish now, would it?

* * *

He was gonna do it. He was gonna ask her out. He had the flowers, the fixed hair, and the pick-up lines. Everything seemed perfect until _he _came along. He as in Hao, of course. Lyserg and Hao have never really liked each other, and this just added to the tension between them.

Hao.

And Yuna.

Making out.

Lyserg looked around awkwardly, although the smooching couple didn't notice his presence. He took this advantage to storm off silently.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Akio greeted. "Where's Ren?"

"Ren?" One of his friends asked. "I just saw him walking with some girl."

"Oh, good." Akio said. "He's finally found a girl."

"Yeah," He said. "She didn't look too bad. Long hair, brown eyes, skinny."

Akio bobbed his head, until he began to realize who he was talking about.

"Was she wearing a ring?" Akio asked. "A ring on her left hand?"

"A ring?" He asked. "Yeah, I think so."

"That bastard. . ." Akio muttered.

* * *

LATER AT HOME

"Kali, Kali!" Tamao said frantically. "You won't believe this!"

"Pirika died?" Kali said, a little _too _cheerfully.

"Uh. . . no." Tamao said. "She woke up."

Kali and Pirika's friendship wasn't perfect. It's half platonic love and half heinous hate.

"Oh." Kali said. "How's she doing?"

"She can't move very much, but she can speak." Tamao explained. "I think it's best we go see her."

"Fine." Kali said. "Just let me finish this page."

Tamao sighed exasperatedly as Kali continued her reading.

* * *

"There you are." Horohoro said. "What took you so long?"

"Never mind that." Kali said. "You're leaving already?"

"We're just going to get her food," Horohoro said. "We'll be back soon."

Kali and Tamao made way for Horohoro and Manta.

Tamao sighed and entered the room first.

"Are you coming?" Tamao asked.

"You go on." Kali said, and leaned on the doorway.

"Hey Pirika." Tamao said. "How are you?"

"So-so." Pirika muffled a laugh. "Has Daiki shown up?"

"As far as I know, no, he hasn't." Tamao said. "In fact, I never really saw him since the other night."

"Figures." Pirika tried to sit up, but realized it was too painful to do so. "He and his parents went out of town. He won't be back until tomorrow."

Tamao nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Pirika nodded. "I'm fine. I've never been better."

"If you say so." Tamao bit her lip.

"So, where is that brunette bitch?" Pirika joked. "I miss her witty randomness."

"Kali's right there." Tamao said. "Seems you two are picking up right where you left off."

"You called?" Kali asked.

"Get in here." Pirika grinned. "It's your goddamn fault I'm in this situation."

"Yeah, yeah." Kali sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, please forgive me, o' great one." She said, sarcastically.

"Glad to see I'm finally getting the respect I deserve." Pirika grinned once again. "I forgive you, o'peasant."

Kali rolled her eyes. "Funny." She said blankly.

* * *

"Tao Ren," Akio said. "Well, well, well."

"Oh, it's you." Ren said coldly. "What do you want?"

"What do _I _want? What do _you _want?" Akio asked. "You know, other than my girlfriend."

"What makes you think I want your girlfriend?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the way I see you look at her, or the way your face brights up when she smiles at you, or maybe the way you smile when she laughs, or-"

"Enough." Ren said. "It's none of your goddamn business."

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that she's mine. No one else's but mine." Akio said firmly.

"Stop objectifying her." Ren said.

"Do you love her?" Akio asked.

Ren paused, eyed him warily before, "Do you?"

"Yes," Akio nodded. "I do."

Ren stared at him for awhile before turning around and leaving. But he stopped just before he went out the door. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I do too." Ren stated. "More than you _ever _will."

* * *

Horohoro was busy trying to decide which juicebox to buy for his sister, when he spotted a seemingly older, _pink-haired _woman shopping with a man by her side. A quite attractive one, too. Horohoro unconsciously grumbled to himself. Of course, Manta was rather observant for such a short guy.

"Horo, what's the matter?" asked Manta.

Horohoro shook his head, "Nothing."

Manta knew better than to pester a grumpy Ainu; he instead turned to where he was staring at not too long ago. He then came to a realization.

"Oh." Manta nodded. "I get it."

"Get what?"

"Reminds you of Tamao, eh?" Manta asked.

Horohoro sighed, then nodded. "What does she see in Yoh, anyway? Tamao's hopelessly in love with the guy, and he knows zilch about it."

Behind them, the sound of a can dropping was heard. They turned, and there stood a flabbergasted Yoh.

"Tamao's what?" Yoh stammered.

"Crap," Horohoro inwardly cursed while Manta tugged his shirt collar and gulped.

* * *

"Here," Lyserg threw the expensive bouquet of flowers at his friend.

"What's this? Looks expensive," Kali deduced as she sniffed the flowers.

Lyserg reclined on the seat beside her; his hair wasn't neatly combed like it always is, his necktie was undone and his aura could bring the happiest person down.

"Whoa, who died?" Kali asked.

"I did. Or at least a part of me did." Lyserg sighed.

"What happened?" This was intriguing.

"Do you really want to know or are you just trying to pass off time?" Lyserg asked.

"I really want to know," Kali said. "Come on, what happened? And don't leave anything out."

Lyserg took a deep breath, "A day or two ago, I met this girl. She was everything I've been looking for in a girl. She's pretty, she's charming, she's nice and a vegetarian, she's-"

"Remember when I said 'don't leave anything out'? Yeah, screw that. Skip to the depressing part." Kali said.

"Well, I actually thought things were going to work out with her, until I found Hao sticking his tongue down her throat. They were a shirt away from shagging."

"Ah, the playboy strikes again." Kali grinned. "Don't worry about that, Lyserg. Girls that go for Hao normally aren't very bright."

"Didn't you used to have a crush on him?" Lyserg asked.

Kali paused, "Could you please, just once, not remember every little thing? I am trying to comfort you here.''

"You never were very good at that area," Lyserg stood up. "Anyway, I came over here to see if you wanted to drop by at Pirika's."

"I've already been there," Kali stood up as well. "But I don't think you should be alone right now. Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not." Lyserg said.

* * *

IN THE CAR

"Well, we're here." Lyserg said.

"Aren't you going to open the door for me like a gentleman would?" Kali asked.

"I'm not feeling very gentleman today." Lyserg scowled.

"Come on, Lyserg. It's not like your parents died- oh, sorry." Kali gulped. "I mean, it's not like you two were together and she cheated on you or something."

"It felt like it," Lyserg said. "I really thought she reciprocated my feelings."

"From what I've seen so far, you're a fragile guy." Kali smiled at him softly. "It really makes me wonder why girls don't throw themselves at you."

"Oh please," Lyserg mumbled.

"I'm serious," Kali said. "Lyserg, look at me."

Lyserg turned a little, only to receive a passionate kiss from Kali on the lips.

"Wha-?"

Kali put her finger on his lips. "This is never to be brought up again. And no one else is to know about this." With that said, Kali unlocked the car door and stepped out.

After a moment, Lyserg snapped back to reality and followed.

* * *

"Wow, two visits in one day." said Pirika. "I think you miss me, K. Bismarch."

"Don't count on it, Usui." replied Kali. "Lyserg's here,"

"Wow, did you get run over by a truck or something?" Pirika asked. "You look awful,"

"Thanks for the optimism, Pirika." He said sarcastically.

Then came a loud sigh, followed by noisy footsteps.

"Anna-san," Tamao greeted.

Anna nodded at her and immediately sat on the chair beside Pirika's hospital bed. "So, where has your stupidity brought you now, Pirika?"

"Gee, I have the best friends ever." Pirika said with obvious sarcasm.

"Is that rhetorical or do you really want an answer? Because I can give you one." Kali said to Anna.

"Pirika! How nice to see you again!" A happy voice came.

"Jun, hey." Pirika said. "Is Ren here too?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs." Jun said. "Kali, why don't you get him?"

"Me?" Kali asked. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"Ren?" Kali called.

Ren turned. "Kali,"

"Hey." Kali asked. "Why the long face?"

"I always have this expression on," Ren said.

"Oh yeah," said Kali. "Sometimes I forget."

Ren sighed.

"Want to go up or do you wanna stay here for a while?" Kali asked.

"I think I'll stay here." Ren said. "You go on up."

"If you're staying here, then so am I." Kali said. "I've seen enough of that bluenette anyway."

Kali took a seat beside Ren uncomfortably. Never in their life have they felt so uncomfortable with each other.

"Ren," Kali said.

"Hm?"

"What happened?"

"To what?"

"To us," Kali said. "When did we start getting so awkward each other?"

"Ever since you've started dating that guy." Ren said.

"Akio?" Kali said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There you are," Someone said.

They both turned and saw Hao walking towards them.

"Hey," Kali greeted. "Did you come here alone?"

"My little brother and his oh-so simple-minded friends went upstairs now. I just happened to spot you two," Hao explained.

"So, Hao, I heard something about you today." said Kali.

"And what's that, pretty girl?" asked Hao as he placed his hand on Kali's thigh. Of course, Hao was always doing this. Kali barely notices his flirtatious tendecies anymore.

"I heard you found a new make out buddy." Kali said.

"Hm. That's correct." Hao said. "Do I detect some jealousy?"

"If you do then you're an incredibly awful detective." Kali remarked.

"Witty," Hao said. "If you want, _you _could be my new make out buddy." He said, lifting Kali's chin with his thumb.

"Ahem." Ren cleared his throat. "I hope you two haven't forgotten my presence."

"Okay, quit it with the formal talking already. It's driving me insane," said Kali.

* * *

"Tamao, you're in love with Yoh, right?" Horohoro blurted out.

Tamao turned red. "Horohoro!"

"Yeah, she is."

They turned and saw Anna, sitting casually without a care.

"You...knew?" asked Manta.

"Yeah," Anna said. "Tamao's my closest friend,"

"Anna, I-" Yoh said.

"Don't bother to explain yourself, Yoh." Anna said. "Unless you two are going behind my back, but this would be quite impossible."

"Anna-san, Gomen." Tamao bowed repeatedly.

Just then, a nurse entered the room.

"Alright, kids. There's too many people in the room." She said. "And I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You can all come back tomorrow when Miss Usui gets discharged."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"Pirika! Glad to see you up and well again!" One of Pirika's friends greeted.

"Pirika! The clique has been so worried! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Can I carry your books for you, Pirika?"

"Wow, Pirika." Tamao said. "I forgot how popular you are."

Pirika smiled uneasily. "Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" Tamao asked.

"Nothing," Pirika fibbed. "It's just-"

"DAIKI! HE IS SUCH A HOTTIE!" A girl squealed. "Did you hear? He's coming back TODAY!"

"Coming back?" Tamao asked. "What?"

Pirika sighed. "He went out of town with his parents for a couple of days."

"Oh, so that's why you've been so down lately."

"Yeah." Pirika bobbed her head. "Yeah, that's it."

* * *

"Honey, did you hear?" Akio asked.

"What?" Kali asked. "What is it?"

"Daiki broke up with Pirika," He explained.

"What? When?"

"About 3 nights ago," He said. "Crazy, isn't it? I just found out a few minutes ago myself."

"That's an understatement," Kali said. "I can't believe this. They've been together longer than we have."

"I know," Akio agreed. "I'm glad we're still going strong, don't you agree?"

"Yeah." Kali said. Akio then kissed her forehead.

"You love me, don't you?" Akio asked.

"Of course I do," Kali said without a second thought. "What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, there are so many other good-looking guys out there." He said.

"Maybe so, but you're the sweetest, best-looking guy to me." Kali said.

Akio grinned. "I love you," He said before giving her a big kiss.

* * *

"Pirika, I didn't know you and Daiki broke up," Kali slammed Pirika's locker door shut, surprising the bluenette.

"Oh, you heard, huh?" Pirika sighed.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?" Kali asked.

"Because it's none of your business, Bismarch."

"Why the hell are you referring to me in the last name?" Kali asked. "Akio told me you broke up 3 days ago."

"Uh-huh." Pirika answered mindlessly.

She started walking away, but since she was still in crutches, it wasn't hard for Kali to catch up with her.

"3 days ago... the same time you crashed into that tree..." Kali started to realize something. "Pirika... did you crash on purpose?"

"Of course not." She said. "I was drunk, baka."

"And you were drunk because-?"

"Because I was in a bar. You tend to drink in bars, my naive friend."

"And you were in a bar because-?"

"Because my best friends weren't there when I needed them." Pirika shot her a cold glare before walking away.

Kali didn't bother chasing after her. All that guilt that had drained away just yesterday came rushing back inside her.

* * *

"Tamao," Yoh called. "Wait up."

"Oh, hi Yoh." Tamao gave him a curt nod.

"So, about yesterday..."

"Yes?"

"Let's just pretend it never happened, okay?" Yoh extended his hand.

"Yeah, of course." Tamao shook his hand. "It would be for the best."

"I agree." Yoh sighed in relief. "So, now that we're back to normal, let's get a burger, shall we?"

"We shall." Tamao grinned.

"Well, we better hurry. Anna doesn't like to be kept waiting." Yoh ushered for her to move faster.

"Anna...?" Tamao couldn't help but feel some weight in her chest. She's just one of her buddies and that's just what she's going to be, whether she likes it or not.

* * *

"Hey." A cheery Kali ran up to the pointy-haired teenager.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Ren, would you mind doing a favor for me?" She cooed.

"Sure, why not?" Ren said. "What is it?"

"Go on a date with Pirika. Please?" Kali asked.

"Are you still not over that guilt thing?"

"Apparently not," She said. "So what do you say?"

"I wouldn't go on a date with that girl even if she was the last person on earth." Ren stated. "She's loud, talkative, superficial and downright annoying."

"I know she's a lot to handle but if I can do it, so can you."

"No means no, Kali."

Kali sighed in defeat. "It was a long shot, anyway."

"Yeah." Ren knew how disappointed Kali was when he refused, but Pirika was the last person he would date.

"Hmm... I have an idea."

"Does it involve me?"

"Yup."

"Great..." He said blankly.

* * *

(It'll be great if you listen to James Blunt's 'You're Beautiful' while reading this part.)

"This is great, bestie." Pirika said.

Kali had lured her into their house, blindfolded. As she took it off, all her friends were there, all ready for a party. Pirika loved parties, it got her mind off things.

"Now can you stop giving me the guilt trip?" Kali asked.

"Sure. I forgive you. Hug?" Pirika asked.

"No." Kali shook her head.

Everything was going fine, everyone was having a good time. Okay... not everyone.

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

_I saw her on the subway_

_She was with another man_

_But I won't lose sleep all night_

_`Cause I've got a plan_

Ren, drink in hand, sat on the sofa, people dancing and making out all around him. There were thousands of girls he could get in a second, but he didn't want any of them. He wanted one girl, and one girl only. But he couldn't have her.

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

Pirika wasn't in a partying mood tonight. Even if her best friend was kind enough to arrange this party on a school night. No doubt lots of students would go to school hungover tomorrow. Lots of guys have come up to her, asking for her number, but she always says the same thing, _'I just got out of a big relationship.' _But as Pirika thought about it, she realized part of why Daiki broke up with her is because... she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Ren, and she's come to accept that. But her heart aches once she reminds herself that he has no interest in her at all.

_I saw your face._

_In a crowded place._

_And I don't know what to do._

_`Cause I'll never be with you._

Tamao stayed away from the alcohol. She stayed away from the speakers blasting incredibly loud music. She stayed away from the drunk boys everywhere. Up until now, she didn't think _he _would ever hurt her. But he did. And he's oblivious to it. He's everything she could want in a man. But that man was engaged and in love with another woman, who also happened to be one of her closest friends.

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you..._

* * *

**Comment? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Best Day

**_Chapter 4: The Best Day_**

**_(By Taylor Swift)_**

**_© Story: khyutkingx™_**

* * *

It was confusing. It was really confusing. Kali received dirty and strange looks from people as she walked down the hall. She ignored it, and made her way to her locker.

At the same time, Ren was going to his first class of the day.

"Hi Ren." Kali said.

Ren nodded at her. A second later, he did a double take.

"Kali." Ren caught up with her.

"Hey." Kali smiled. "What's up?"

"Are you aware of what you're wearing?"

"A t-shirt?" Kali said. "And pants and sneakers?"

"Yes, a t-shirt with a very noticeable spray paint on the back." Ren informed her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kali tried to look at her back. "Is it _that _noticeable?"

"Yes, since it spells out 'bitch'." Ren said.

". . . Crap." Kali muttered.

* * *

As the only solution left, Ren had lent Kali his extra shirt he had in his locker. It was a little big for her, but anything would've been better than a t-shirt with the word 'bitch' on it.

"I can't believe somebody spray painted my shirt. How did they even get hold of it?" Kali asked as she waited for Ren to get his shirt out of his locker. "I guess some girls are still not happy with me and Akio."

Ren froze a little. All he could do was grit his teeth in anger.

"Here," He handed her his shirt and she smiled thankfully.

"Thanks." She then politely asked Ren to leave the locker room so she could change.

Ren was already late for his class so he figured he better get a move on. But then, he realized something - he had picked up some of Kali's stuff by mistake. He figured she was done changing so he decided to go in and return it to her. As he stepped in, he suddenly froze in his tracks, awestruck at the sight before him: Kali had already taken off her top, revealing a satin bra underneath.

Suddenly, Ren stiffened up. He had imagined about this, he had dreamed about this A LOT. Yet, it was nothing like he imagined. It was even more stunning than he thought. She was slender and had curves in the right places and from where he was standing; all he could see was her back. Her smooth, flawless back. He snapped back to reality once she put on the shirt he lent her.

Kali grabbed her bag, took one last look in the mirror. She turned around and saw Ren.

"Oh, when did you get here?" Kali asked.

"Just a second ago." Ren stammered. "Uh. . . here. I got your things by mistake."

"Oh, thanks." Kali said. "You're a lifesaver, Ren. Thank you so much."

He shrugged, still managing to keep his cool.

* * *

**KALI'S POV**

That was weird. Very weird. I've never seen Ren so uncomfortable. Oh well, Ren _is _Ren. He's a strange kid.

Oh well. Here I am, in front of Akio's apartment. He invited me over. We've been meeting up a lot more often than before lately.

"Hey." I greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed my cheek and let me in. "Make yourself at home."

"Don't I always?" I sighed as I reclined on his couch and put my feet up on the coffee table.

I saw him grimace at this a little but he didn't say anything of it. Instead he sat down beside me and put one arm around his shoulders and turned on the TV.

My backpack stayed in my lap the whole time. Nobody else but Akio knows it, but students aren't allowed to bring gadgets to school, but I still do anyway. In between classes, and sometimes even _during _classes, I'm fiddling with my phone and the teachers are too ignorant to notice.

Anyway, Akio had started to doze off on my shoulder. I really hated that sometimes.

As I browsed through my backpack, I found some books that weren't mine. They were senior books. As I flipped the book to see the other side, I saw Ren's name taped on it. I must have picked it up by mistake while he lent me his shirt - which I am still wearing by the way.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to drop by Ren's house- *ahem* mansion, and knowing that Akio was a very heavy sleeper - heck, he was snoring right now - I gently shifted my position a little, allowing Akio to fall gently on the cushions.

I fixed my wrinkled clothes and locked the door on my way out.

Someday, I swear, I am going to get my license. I'm tired of having to spend five minutes just to get a cab and half the time the drivers overcharge me. And someday, I _swear_, I am going to stop stealing from Pirika's ATM. :) Hey, it was her fault for letting me peek over her shoulder when she was depositing some cash at the ATM. Luckily, she hasn't found out yet. I've been doing this for 9 months now.

After I finally managed to get a cab, I shut the door and told the driver the address.

It wasn't too far from here so the driver wouldn't dare overcharge me.

Deep down, I'm really excited to see Ren. I've been missing him a lot. I know it sounds crazy since we see each other every day but - *sigh* I miss the days back then we would go see an awful movie together and afterwards make fun of it once we get out of the theatre. I miss the days when we would go on _'pretend'_ dates just to see what kind of girlfriend/boyfriend the other would be. I miss the days when we would buy a really large meal at a fast food joint, eat half of it and leave without paying.

That all stopped about a year or two ago. Specifically when I first encountered Akio. I think he was still a junior then. A lot of people have judged him for asking out a freshman (me, at the time) but after a while people got used to it. I didn't even take interest him initially. At first, I was just going along with it out of pity. After a few weeks or so, I found myself looking at the guy in a different light.

The worst part is I made a bet with Pirika that I would never date a popular, good-looking, and not to mention, _rich_ guy who _all _the girls in school want - but I did anyway.

"Miss, are you planning on going anytime soon?" A raspy voice had distracted me.

"Oh," I merely said as I handed him the exact amount of payment.

"Hey, wait a minute, you're short 5 do-"

"Bye now." I shut the door and ran for dear life before he could complain.

I remember Yoh telling me that they sometimes stay at Ren's place for the air conditioning. I hope to God they aren't there right now. I love them and all but this is one of those times where I would prefer them somewhere else. And of course, I would _never _admit to those guys that I _love _them. Especially Hao. He'll never let me live it down. He's already a flirt, I don't want or need to make it any worse.

Feeling shaky, I shut my eyes and opened them again. I raised one hand and rang the doorbell. I expected Ren to answer the door or at least his sister, but one of their butlers greeted me instead.

"Ah, Miss Bismarch. How may I be of service?" He asked politely in a snooty tone, his head held high and only his eyes looking down at me.

He knows me. Do I know him? Argh, I really need to learn people's names. "Uh... yeah, okay." That weirded me out a bit. "Is Ren here?"

"Ah, yes. Should I get him for you?" He was about to move to get Ren but I stopped him.

"No, no thanks." I shook my head. "I know where his room is. I'll see him myself."

"Very well." He let me in and offered to take my coat off but I insisted I was fine. Besides, I don't want him to see I was still wearing Ren's shirt. That would probably raise a lot of questions.

I climbed up the stairs and ducked into a lighted and red-carpeted hallway. Their walls were filled with pictures of who I presume to be their family. Then some Chinese decor covered the walls.

Ren liked to be the center of everything - which is why his room was in the very center of the hallway. I remember this fact very well because Pirika had repeated this to me for exactly 50 times last month. I don't even wanna know how she learned that fact.

I knocked on the wooden door, "Ren? It's Kali."

I think I heard him mutter a swear word before opening the door. The place is big but not exactly soundproof.

"Hey." He greeted as he swung open the door. Before I could even reply, "What brings you here?"

"This." I grinned as I revealed his text book.

"Oh, I was looking for that." He said. His face was so blank. How can he do that every single minute?

"Why? Do you have a test tomorrow?"

"No, Horohoro was here earlier and I really wanted to deck his head with something."

I laughed a little. "Don't you have any other books? Or more non-valuable items, perhaps?"

"I hate this subject the most." He shrugged. He then took the book out of my hand and threw it onto his bed.

"Ahh." I nodded in understanding. We didn't speak for the next few seconds. I can't believe how awkward we've become. "So... are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Sure." He made way for me to enter. My eyes few big as I realized how big his room was. It was bigger than my house. It was bigger than my house and Yoh and Anna's house combined.

"I could get used to staying here." I stretched my arms before plopping down on his comfy bed.

Normally, if any other person were to do what I just did, Ren would freak out. But never with me. He knows I'll fight back. There was once a time when Pirika was being harassed by this one guy. Well, let's just say he ended up with an ugly, black eye and a few loose teeth.

I snuck a glimpse at Ren. Wait a minute, is he _blushing_? It's probably just my imagination. But I gotta say, Ren's been blushing _a lot _lately.

"So," I spoke up. "This is your room, huh? Nice."

"Yeah, it is." Well, he was back to his smug, old self. He sat on the chair in front of his desk. That's weird. Why didn't he sit beside me? "It's warm in here. Take off your coat." Well, that was _blunt_.

"Yes, sir." I mocked as I took off my coat and stuffed it in my bag. "I thought you guys had air conditioning?"

"I hate air conditioners." He stated. "If you were to come here to return something to me, I would've thought it've been my shirt."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you _want _it back?" Oh, how I missed bickering with him. "Tell me now `cause I'll strip right now and give it back to you. It's still in pretty good condition."

"That won't be needed." He shook his head.

"Fine, Mr. Tao. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." I said.

"Didn't you go home and change?"

"I didn't. After school, I went straight to Akio's." I replied. His expression changed for a minute but it then quickly switched back to blank.

"What do you see in the guy?" He asked outright suddenly.

"It's kind of hard to answer, Ren." I really didn't know what to say. I have to admit, Akio is the stereotypical guy. But I love him _in spite _of that.

"If you can't answer a question as simple as that, why do you bother dating the bastard?"

I smirked and tilted my head, "If I recall correctly, he's _your _friend and the reason I met him in the first place."

"_Used to be_. He _used to be _my friend." He corrected.

"Used to be? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Sort of." He sighed.

I didn't want to stay on this topic any longer. It was getting uncomfortable. "Well," I stood up and rubbed my stomach. "I'm hungry. Want to take a girl out to dinner?"

"I might as well," He said mindlessly.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"A Chinese restaurant."

-groan-

I should've known.

* * *

**Pirika's POV**

Who the hell is at the door and dare disturb my alone time in the warm, _scented _bath? .

Maybe it's Daiki, on his knees, begging for forgiveness - which I will never, _ever _give in to.

Maybe it's Kali. She's supposed to be home and making dinner for me right now. Argh, that girl.

Maybe it's Ren. With flowers, hoping for a date? Then maybe I can invite him in the bath too. Ooh, that's a nice thought. ;)

Whoever it is, it better be worth my time.

"Oh." My face fell the minute I opened the door.

"Ooh, just got out of the shower, have we?" A drawl came from his oh-so big mouth. "I could get used to this."

I wasn't even embarrassed that I was only in a towel draped over me or that my hair was dripping wet. _Anything _would please this guy. You can wear a parka and sweat pants and he'd still find a way to make it sexy.

"Go away, Hao." I ordered.

"Touchy, touchy woman." He let himself in, his hand _coincidentally _stroking my cheek in the process.

Ugh. Now I need to disinfect that cheek. "Kali and Anna aren't here so could you be on your merry way before I have to dake drastic measures."

We all knew he had this sick attraction for Kali and Anna. All of us had gotten used to him flirting with them in front of us. Even Anna, who doesn't even bother slapping him anymore. As for Kali - I swear, sometimes I think she's actually _flirting _back. I'll never understand that weirdo.

"I wasn't here for Kali _or _Anna." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Oh please. "I'm here for a certain blue-haired Ainu to spend some time with."

"Horohoro is not here either." I huffed.

"You _know _who I'm talking about." That smirk was getting annoying.

"What, did onii-chan tick you off and now you're taking revenge by getting to me?" I accused.

"Can't a guy drop by his favorite girl's house?" He asked.

"Since when was I your favorite girl?"

"Ever since I heard you're available again."

Ew.

* * *

**Kali's POV**

"Chinese food. Don't you ever get tired of Chinese food?" I asked, taking my seat opposite of Ren.

"Don't _you _ever get tired of German food?" He retaliated.

"Actually, no. Because nowhere in Asia can you actually find German food." I said.

He actually drove me to another side of town just so we can dine at his favorite restaurant. Actually, no, he didn't drive me, his chauffeur did.

"You order for me then." I didn't even bother to look at the menu.

"I was going to even if you didn't tell me so." He said, looking through the menu.

I felt my pocket vibrate. I got a text from... Akio.

_Hey beautiful. Where did you disappear off to while I was asleep?_

I smiled silently. I turned slightly so Ren wouldn't see me texting. He hates it when people take out their phones at a dining table.

_Oh, just somewhere along China. :P_

I replied. I loved texting with him. He was so easy to upset.

_o.O Are you serious?_

_Of course not, baka. _

I watched Ren place our orders to one of the waiters.

_I gotta go now. I'll call you later._

_I love you. _He replied.

I didn't reply back. I hated saying that now. At least out loud or in writing or in this case - text. I don't know why though.

"Are you done texting?" I heard Ren clear his throat.

"Yes, _master_." I hid my phone as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I saw Ren look away. I think he was blushing again. Why the hell does he keep blushing? I bet he likes some girl. But why would he blush at the mention of _master_? What - oh, Ren, you perverted little bastard.

That's when it struck me. I changed._ A lot. _Since when do _I_, Kali Bismarch, stick my tongue out? God, I'm spending way too much time with Pirika. I need to spend more time with the guys. Or maybe Anna. It's been quite a while since I had a real conversation with that girl.

"Your food, sir." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw the same waiter from before with plates of food which I've never seen before. Nevertheless, it smelled delicious. Ren has good taste, I must admit. Well, at least I hope so.

The dinner was quiet. Mostly because it's been so long since we've been alone that it's become awkward.

I never noticed, but Ren has - how should I put this? - _beautiful _eyes. They're cat-like, the perfect shade of gold and big. They were full of life which is a huge contrast to Ren himself, being emotionless most of the time. Mine were nothing compared to his. Mine were brown and dull.

Among all the guys in my circle of friends - I'm not gonna lie - Hao is the most attractive. I'm pretty sure everyone is well aware of that fact. But Ren - no contest - is second. At least to me. What? He's - He doesn't look too bad. He's a freaking Tao. Even his sister is gorgeous. Next is probably Lyserg. Why else would I have -

"You're such a slow eater." Once I looked up, I saw he had already finished his food while I haven't eaten half of mine yet.

Seriously, if it were Horohoro or Chocolove saying these things to me, I would be seriously _beyond _pissed. But when it comes to Ren - and sometimes Hao - I can tolerate it. It's weird actually.

It turns out, Ren doesn't have such good taste at all. Or maybe I just don't have a tongue for Chinese food. But as to not increase the awkwardness in the air, I finished it and tossed my chopsticks at the side.

"Let's go," I said, standing up and wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"I haven't even paid yet." He stayed in his seat, posing coolly.

"So what? Let's live without paying. Like old times, remember?" The food sucks anyway.

"Maybe so, but this isn't just some silly fast food joint, this is a five-star Chinese restaurant. I'm not going to run out on them, they'll never let me in again."

Boy, not only did I change but Ren changed too. "You're freakin' Tao Ren." I reminded. He gave me a look.

Surrendering, I rolled my eyes and sighed as I sat back down in defeat. I knew better than to argue with him. What I should've known better is to _not _eat in foreign Chinese restaurants. The taste was stuck on my tongue. I need to find myself some German food soon. Maybe I can get Tamao to learn some German recipes...

"_Now _we can go." I heard his chair screech when it slided on the floor as he stood up. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll drop you off at your place-"

Well, that's a nice gesture. Coming from him, of course.

"-or would you prefer to be dropped of at your boyfriend's?" He asked cockily.

And he was back to his old jackass self.

I swear, this guy is bipolar. One minute, he's being nice and lending me his shirt and all, the next minute, he's being all arrogant like usual, then next thing you know, he's being all sweet and offers to take me home personally then immediately after he makes a snide comment about Akio? You'd think I'd be used to it after knowing him for 5 years, but how can you get used to someone like Ren?

"Just take me _home_, thank you." I hissed.

I knew we tended to argue but it was never as... harsh as this. Whenever we argued it would be playful and we both knew we didn't mean it. But now, it- it's _different._

Well, at least he cared to open the car door for me. And then slam it loudly once I got in. Yeesh.

Wait... since _when _do _I _say 'yeesh'?

* * *

**Tamao's POV**

This night is officially a disaster. I knew it was a mistake to agree to go on a date with Horohoro. These kinds of things never work out for me.

-sigh- Everything was fine until he took me to the new restaurant downtown. Apparently, _Yoh and Anna_ decided to check it out too.

Horohoro - the guy who might become my first boyfriend + Yoh - the guy who I've been in love with ever since I first laid eyes on him + Anna - the girl who accepts me as her only friend _and _is Yoh's fiancee + _ME _- the confused girl who misfortune follows _everywhere = _a very, _very _awkward situation.

There's nothing I can do except close my eyes and pray for a miracle.

"Hey, since we're all together, why don't we sit at the same table?" Yoh suggested.

Not _that _kind of miracle.

* * *

**Kali's POV**

Oh great. Their limo decided to break down _now _of all times.

I should be home making dinner for Pirika right now. That girl can't cook for dear life.

"This is going to take a while. Might as well take a cab home." Ren told me.

"I _would, _but I spent all my money on the cab ride on the way to _your _place." I said.

Sighing, I looked around. "I'm going to get some exercise. You coming?"

I heard him mutter something before following closely behind me.

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I am such a jackass. What is coming over me tonight? We're finally alone together; no stupid Akio, no annoying friends, this is the perfect opportunity.

"Bismarch." I called.

Dammit. When trying to tell something as important as _'Hey, you know what, I've been in love with you for the past year and I really wish you'd dump your freaking boyfriend.' **do not **_refer to her by her last name. God, Tao, you're losing your touch.

"Tao." She replied.

She's still the same old, bubbly Kali I know. Except I never recalled her ever sticking her tongue out before. She needs to stop hanging out with Pirika so much.

_Tell her. Tell her. Tell her **now**._

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." She didn't stop walking. She didn't look at me as she talked either. It was kind of distracting.

"It's important." I urged.

"Go on." She said.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, the thing is - " Her phone rang.

Of all the times, her freaking phone has to ring now.

"Oh, sorry. Someone's calling." She turned the other direction to take her call.

It was probably her boyfriend. As soon as she wasn't looking, I slapped myself.

Hopeless. That's what I am.

What is so important about her boyfriend that she has to pick up _every time _he called?

"I'm back." She turned back to me, smiling. "That was Akio. He said I never called like I said I would." She chuckled a little.

Just the mention of that name makes me want to tear my hair out. Although, I would never actually do that; it takes a lot of hard work to get hair as perfect as mine.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

That phone call ruined the moment. The only resolution is to be ... well, _me. _"You should learn to ignore calls sometime. It's really agitating."

"What if it's important?" I bet she's trying really hard not to get pissed off.

"If it _were _so important, they would come to you in person." I pointed out. "Now, are you going to stay in that spot forever? I thought you wanted to get some exercise."

"That's right." She started walking again.

She didn't seem fazed at all. That's why she's the only female I can stand being in the same room with. Other than Jun, of course.

"Hey, Ren." She called suddenly. "Tell me. Have you ever looked at someone and just realized that ... you wanted to be with them? You know, _romantically _speaking, of course."

I gulped. My hands were sweating. Did she know? How did she find out? If I find out one of those childish boors told her, I swear, I am going to decapitate them. "Why ask such a silly question?"

"No reason." She shrugged.

That was a relief.

"You like _someone_, don't you?"

I froze. "N-no. Of course not, w-why would you think that?" God, Tao, quit stuttering! You look like an idiot!

"I know these kinds of things, Ren. _Plus_, I can see right through _every _one of your lies." She smirked smugly. "What's her name?"

"There's no one!" I insisted.

"Do I know her?" She kept asking. When did she become so persistent? "I _know _there's someone. You're blushing right now!"

Crap. You're in _big _trouble, Tao.

_Tell her, tell her! Just tell her now! It's the perfect moment!_

Shut up, stupid voice in the back of my head.

"Uh..." Think, Tao, think!

_Just tell her before she gets the wrong idea._

Maybe, it _is _time.

Yeah, maybe. _She _brought it up in the first place.

"Don't be so ashamed. _I've _felt that way." She admitted.

"Really? When?" Maybe turning this on her would make this situation a little better.

"I'm still feeling it now." She sighed dreamily. "If it weren't you, Ren, I would've have _never _got to feel that."

Me? What the hell is she talking about?

"_You're _the reason I met Akio." She looked away, that same dreamy smile on her face. "Now he makes such a big deal when I call or text him. It's really -sigh- I can't explain it."

I've never seen her like this. She's usually so serious. Not like _me _serious but - you know what I mean.

_Now_, she smiles even when being insulted.

_Now_, she harbors that dreamy smile I thought only existed for girls like Pirika.

_Now_, she's actually . . . **_happier_**.

And I don't want to be the one that ruins that.

And _since when _does she open up to me?

"Ren?"

"What?"

"You like someone, don't you?"

I sighed in defeat. "You caught me."

She cracked a satisfied smile. "So you _do _know how it feels."

"I do," What was I saying?

"So exactly how much do you like the lucky girl?"

"A lot." I'm practically in love with her.

I need to stop talking before I accidentally say something I don't want to say.

"What's stopping you from going after her?" She asked.

Why did she suddenly decide to ask all these questions?

"It's a rather complicated situation-"

"That's never stopped you before." She pointed out.

"This one is different."

"How?"

It just _is_.

"Stop with the questions already." I started walking again.

After a second or two, she followed suit. "Fine, be stubborn." She said.

_Stupid. You had the perfect chance and you blew it!_

* * *

**Hao's POV**

I didn't think Pirika would be such a hard girl to crack.

She even slammed the door on my face as I tried to follow her into the bathroom.

-huffs-

No worries. Asakura Hao does _not _give up so easily.

"Oh Pirika~" I sing-songed, wearing a confident smirk as I knocked on the door.

* * *

**Pirika's POV**

Oh my effing God, would he just fricken' give up already?

There is no way he is getting even an inch close to me. I may not be the brightest girl out there but I know better than to let my guard down when Hao is around.

Oh no, did I forget to lock the door?

Triple eff. .

* * *

**Kali's POV**

Thank goodness.

Thank goodness the awkwardness has finally died down and we're finally starting to act more friendly towards each other.

After I managed to make him reveal that he _does _like a girl, we stumbled across an empty picnik table and a full, untouched picnik basket. How lucky are we?

But we've already eaten so we messed up the food in the basket instead.

If anyone ever comes back to retrieve it, they're in for a shock. :)

We started walking a few feet more again. When my knees gave up on me, I almost ended up face-to-face with the ground if Ren hadn't caught me in time.

"Thanks," I said as he stood me back up again.

"You're getting weak." I could see a smile in the corner of his mouth. Ah, he was teasing me again.

"Nah, I just had a really tough day at school today." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Really? What happened?"

"The idiot teachers forced me to wrestle some pretty big numbers - and I lost." I shrugged.

I could've sworn he laughed a _little _bit.

A few minutes later, he himself gave up, being too pooped out to continue.

He claims he just didn't want to scruff up his new shoes. -facepalm- Typical Tao Ren.

So I was lying on the soft but itchy grass while Ren preferred to sit beside me.

At one point, I found myself staring at him. No, he didn't have anything on his face. I just simply wanted to look at him.

Does it sound a little stalker-ish?

I remember how I used to love looking at how his bangs covered his eyes and nose.

I used to love how polite and arrogant his way of speaking is.

I love how doesn't care what other people think of him.

I love how he puts up this bad-ass front but deep down he'd take a bullet for his friends _any _day.

He's so cute when he's deep in thought.

Okay, hold up... what am I saying? I have a boyfriend. He's handsome, clumsy, sweet, humorous, laid back and-and ... _nothing _like Ren.

-sigh-

* * *

**Pirika's POV**

Well after jerkface Hao walked in on me naked in the bath - we really need to get new locks - I chased him away by slapping him with a towel before he could do anything funny.

After quickly finishing up my ruined alone time, I slipped into my cozy, red bathrobe and fluffy slippers and wrapped my wet hair in a towel; then I headed downstairs only to find Hao reading some magazines on the sofa.

I approached him quietly.

When I was a centimeter away from him, I slapped him on the back of his head, making a loud _thud! _sound. I laughed as I watched him flinch at the sudden impact.

He deserves it.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" I grinned as I sat beside him on the couch, but making sure to maintain enough space between us.

"You hungry?" He asked. That's weird. I never heard him speak so sweetly before. And he didn't even complain about the slap! What the eff?

"Excuse me?" I blurted out.

"I'm boiling some water to make noodles. You want some?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, like you actually know how to cook?"

"I learn a thing or two when I watch Anna in the kitchen." He shrugged.

What happened to the jackass that walked in on me just a moment ago? I wanted _him _back, I don't like _this _Hao. This Hao creeps me out.

"Okay, this is killing me, what the hell are you doing?"

He looked at me blankly. "What?"

"The Asakura Hao I've come to know and hate is not nice nor does he ever do things for anyone other than himself." I pointed out.

"You know, you're kind of pretty when you're confused." He stated suddenly.

I blinked, trying to process what he said.

"You're creeping me out. Seriously, cut it out." I slapped his shoulder.

"Haven't you slapped me one too many times already?" He asked, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Sorry," Did I just apologize to him? I don't even apologize in general, let alone to Hao.

-sigh-

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" My own mouth had betrayed me. I cannot believe I asked that.

"Of course," He shrugged.

Touched because he was actually treating me as a girl and not some sort of object, I found myself leaning closer to him.

He kept silent all this time, his expression never changing. His deep, plunging eyes stared directly into mine.

I saw his hand raise, making me jump a little at the sudden movement. It turns out, he was only putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He then cupped my cheek.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Hao..."

"Shh..." He touched my lips with his other hand. It then slided down to my shoulder, which he rubbed repeatedly.

I felt my stomach turn upside-down. Were we actually going to-?

He was leaning in. Omigod, he was leaning in.

Why was I puckering my lips? Oh my God, Pirika, stop it! Have will power!

No matter how soft his lips looked - oh, they looked so soft...

I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Wait, why isn't he kissing me yet?

Is he waiting for me? That's so sweet...

I tilted my head slightly. Okay, I don't care how stupid it is. I'm going to do it, I'm going to -

Oh my God, this freaking **PERVERTED BASTARD**!

"Ugh!" I pulled away in disgust. He actually managed to slide his hand down my robe and it just _happened _to land on my -ahem- _chest_.

Argh, Hao makes my blood boil so much. I actually thought for a moment that he had a decent side! God, I was so wrong.

When I turned back to him after calming down - and by calming down, I mean hitting him repeatedly with a cushion - I saw him smirk that stupid smirk of his again.

"For God's sakes, get out, Hao!" I ordered. "I bet you're not even making noodles, are you?"

"Well _duh_." He said.

"Get out!" This time he did as he was told. Not before winking at me, of course.

Gr... I hate that guy. I swear, someday I'm going to lose it and kill him in cold blood.

* * *

**Tamao's POV**

After we somehow managed to get kicked out even before ordering, here we are, standing in the cold street, trying to figure where to go next.

I think us getting kicked out had something to do with Horohoro making a lame joke to him and Yoh laughing their heads off to Anna hitting Yoh for acting 'immaturely' to Horohoro accidentally hitting a waiter behind him carrying a tray with full glasses of water to that waiter hitting another waiter while struggling to keep his balance to the other waiter spilling the tray of appetizers he was carrying onto the next table to that same table demanding the manager to the waiters trying to reason with him by placing the blame on us, causing the two waiters to work an extra shift and us getting kicked out, leaving me hanging my head in shame.

"Let's go get some burgers." Horohoro suggested.

"You're paying since _you_ got us in this mess." Anna pointed out as she, Yoh and I looked at him with unamused expressions.

"Fair enough," He shrugged.

Sighing, I called for a cab. What a perfect night. Note the sarcasm, please.

* * *

**Pirika's POV**

I'm not so angry about being violated. -_- Okay, maybe I _am._

But the fact that it was Hao - who I thought had a little respect for me - even if it was just a teensy bit of respect - is what angers me more.

-ding dong-

If that's Hao at the door, I swear, I'm calling the cops.

Being cautious, I peeked in the peephole. It wasn't Hao, it was just a delivery guy.

Curious, I opened the door and he handed me a bouquet of flowers, asking for a 'Miss Usui Pirika'.

As I identified myself, he nodded slightly and explained that it was from a 'Mr. Asakura'.

Rolling my eyes, I thanked him and shut the door.

Once he was out of sight, I threw the flowers at the wall with all the force I could exert.

Does he think a cheap bouquet would automatically make me forgive him. How stupid does he think I am, exactly?

I huffed. It's going to take a really long time for all these anger inside of me to disappear.

I was so steamed that I almost didn't notice the note that flew off as the flowers hit the hard wall.

I bent over to pick it up. As expected, it was from Hao.

_Dear Usui,_

_Had a fun time tonight. Don't dare to deny it, **you **did too. _

_Anyway, Kali told me you were feeling depressed because of that stupid break-up thing. So I thought I'd drop by and give you a treat._

_But being the foolish girl you are, things didn't go as well as I planned. But I managed to improvise._

_So if you ever need a little cheering up, you can always count on me to forget **all **your troubles. Any time would be alright._

_And just for the record, if you **had **given in, you wouldn't be so freaking upset right now. So, **not **my fault._

_That _was supposed to make me feel better?

Oh God, he is so damaged in _so _many ways.

But it _did _take my mind off Daiki. Even if did piss me off.

So, technically... it wasn't _all _bad.

He did have good intentions after all.

Calming down a little, I picked up the flowers and sniffed it. Oh, roses. My favorite.

-buzz-

Why do I hear a buzzing sound?

"Oh, BEE! Bee!" I shrieked, throwing the flowers back to the ground.

Just when I finally start to actually like Hao, he still manages to find some way to irritate me.

* * *

**Tamao's POV**

After the fiasco we went through, we ordered ourselves a well-deserved big meal at the fastest fast food joint in town.

We talked and thought it through; the face on the waiter when Horohoro hit him was priceless.

And the red shade the manager turned when he was yelling out his anger was to die for.

It was a disaster, but it was pretty hilarious. We all ended up laughing it off.

So I guess it wasn't totally bad. ^^

* * *

**Kali's POV**

"Thanks," I said quietly as he dropped me off at my place. It took a whole hour for their limo to get fixed. Poor Pirika must be starving.

No response.

"I had a great time." I smiled.

He scoffed. "Yeah right." He said.

"Have a safe trip home." I said before he rolled the windows down on me. I don't know if he could see me but I waved goodbye anyway.

I sighed as I watched the vehicle go farther and farther in the dark.

That girl Ren likes- she's really lucky.

* * *

_I don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you _

_Today_

* * *

**Hehe. Do you guys think Kali's starting to realize something about Ren? LOL, Hao's such a pervert here. I'm sorry Chocolove, Ryu and Lyserg weren't here.**

**So anyway, school starts in a week. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates in my period of summer vacation. I'm working on some other fics on other websites. ^^ Anyway, I don't plan on leaving Oversoul, Easier Said than Done and I Can't Help Falling in Love with You just yet. **

**I actually plan on updating Oversoul next. I miss evil Kali. LOL. So be on the lookout please. And make sure to leave a review as a sign that you guys don't hate me for being so MIA lately. Thanks! :3**


	5. Chapter 5 And Still

**_Chapter 4: And Still_**

**_(By Reba McEntire)_**

**_© Story: khyutkingx™_**

* * *

Kali's POV

"Things aren't going to be the same without the seniors." Pirika sighed.

"They'll only be gone for three days, Pirika." Tamao reminded.

The seniors had gone on a three-day field trip out of town. A few stayed behind though, because of varied reasons. Akio was one of them because no one will house-sit for him. Plus, he said he didn't want to be separated from me for 72 hours. Though _all _the seniors in our circle of friends tagged along.

So there'll be no Yoh, Anna, Hao, Horohoro, Ren, Lyserg, Manta or Chocolove for three days. I gotta say - I'm a little relieved.

You see, it's nice to see Yoh's warm smile. It's enough to make anyone's day. But after 5 whole years of seeing the same smiling face, you can't help but get sick of it.

Anna - Anna and I get along partly because we both have a strong loathing for public display of affection. But the girl cracks insults like a chipmunk high on pills would crack nuts. Did I mention how a mere breath from her would cause my hair to stand on its ends?

Hao - where should I start? It's a pleasure _not _to see him. He flirts like crazy and like Yoh, has a smirk on his face that never seems to disappear.

Horohoro - Corny jokes + Loud, crazy-ass laugh + Constant mood swings = Angry Kali. Kudos to Pirika for coping with all of this. But since he's one of my best friends, I must learn how to tolerate his quirks.

Ren - He's been really distant ever since that time he drove me home. I wonder what's up with him? Since things are really awkward, I don't think I would be missing him that much.

Lyserg - Lyserg and I have a complicated past. It's best not to talk about it. Everytime I see his face, I remember an unforgettable moment we shared. I'm sure he feels the same when he sees me. No one else but us know about it.

Chocolove - His jokes are worse than Horohoro's, and that's saying something. He's always been on my case because I'm a few inches taller than him. It was funny at first but now it's annoying.

Manta - He always bugs me about studying and reading more books. I wish he would stop, it's never going to work. Plus, his high-pitched voice (for an 17-year-old) is enough to drive me crazy.

These three days are going to pass by like a breeze.

Ooh, there's Akio.

"I gotta go, guys. I'll catch up with you later." I waved goodbye to them as I scooted around the crowd to get to Akio.

There were like a dozen students in the hall yet Akio was the first to catch my eye.

"Hey." I beamed.

"Hey." He replied blankly.

That's strange. No hello kiss? Not that I liked it - okay, I liked it.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head.

There was something wrong. He wouldn't even raise his head. And why is he wearing such an attire (hoodie, baggy jeans, two different sneakers and a pair of sunglasses) in this weather?

"Okay..." I said.

He sighed.

Oh God, his breath... it stunk of alcohol.

"Akio, I thought you don't drink?" I questioned.

He blinked at me. He must have been thinking what kind of response he should give.

"It was a dare, okay? Don't go all 'motherly' on me." He said.

"I never go 'motherly' on you." I said defensively. "This is actually pretty surprising. What were you doing last night that resulted in you with a hangover?"

"It was an impromptu party. It was like a going-away party." He shrugged. "Somehow, we ended up playing this drinking game and I think they rigged the game. I lost every round."

"And you couldn't just refuse the drink?"

"This is Daiki, we're talking about, babe. He doesn't take no for an answer. He'll fight for it. Literally."

"Oh yeah, Pirika told me about that..." I said.

"Anyway, after I had one too many drinks, I was dragged along to break in _here_ while it was closed."

"Ooh, my boyfriend has an _evil _side." This is what I love about him. He tells me _everything_. "So what did you do here?"

"Passed out, probably." He said. "I woke up with a major headache. I almost didn't make it to school but I figured absence due to hangover was not a good excuse."

"You could have lied, you know. They'll believe anything."

"I'm not a liar."

I smiled. I said nothing else and walked with him to his next class.

* * *

Ah. Lunch.

But where's Akio?

I could've sworn he told me he'd sit with me at lunch.

"Kali, come quick." Tamao rushed towards me, pulled me by the arm and dragged me to the janitor's closet.

"Tamao, what are we doing here? You didn't bring me here to make out, did you? Because Akio and I - never mind." I blushed.

"Kali, Pirika's in there."

"Doing what?"

"Crying. Non-stop."

My eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know. I can't understand cry talk." She shrugged.

I played with my tongue a little before opening the door, only to find Pirika hugging her knees, crying.

"Crap." I muttered.

After a few minutes which seemed like decades, we managed to get Pirika to talk.

It turns out, someone vandalized Pirika's locker.

It seems spray-painting is a crime wave lately.

First, someone sprayed 'bitch' on my shirt. Now they spray 'whore' on Pirika's locker.

It's not something to cry about anyway. But Pirika's sensitive. The slightest negative comment can bring her to tears.

Could it be Daiki?

Could it be one of Pirika's enemies?

Could it be one of Pirika's ex-boyfriends? And there's a lot of them.

"I bet it was one of the girls from my clique. I knew they were jealous of me." Pirika sniffed.

"What clique? _We're _the girls in your clique." Tamao said.

"Not _our _clique. _My _clique." She waved her hands around. "They're just a bunch of backstabbing... backstabbers."

"Nice." I said sarcastically.

"I'm in a state of shock and hurt right now, deal with it." She said.

"It'd be impossible to narrow it down right away, Pirika." Tamao said. "There are way too many people who - who, uh -"

"Who hate you." I finished. "Include me in the list. Who knows, I could've been sleepwalking."

Pirika sighed. "Argh. Would you guys just please help me clean off my locker? I can't have it like that the whole day."

Tamao picked up some cleaning stuff while we followed Pirika to her locker.

So, Pirika didn't help clean off her own locker at all. She just stood there, sulking, while Tamao and I scrubbed and scrubbed her damn locker.

"This is really hard to remove." Tamao said.

Little by little, it was being removed. We were only halfway done. And the bell has already rung.

I couldn't help but stare at the small '14' written on the side. It was strangely familiar to me for some reason.

* * *

Pirika was still in a bad mood. We were planning to call the seniors today but the whole incident sort of messed things up.

Boy, if Horohoro was here, he'd beat the crap out of the jerk that did this to his sister.

Anyway, school had ended. We were walking home and I couldn't take my mind off that '14'.

14. 14. 14.

Hmm... my birthday's on the fourteenth.

Akio's birthday is on a fourteen too.

He always tells me that it's been his favorite number ever since we started dating.

14 was supposedly our lucky number. It was 'fate'.

He's mushy that way. I usually don't-

-gasp-

* * *

I knocked on Akio's door repeatedly.

When he didn't answer right away, it only increased my anger.

"Akio!" I called.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Easy on the noise, babe. You know how much pain your boyfriend is in right now." Akio rubbed his temples.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this?" I cleared my throat. I paused, swallowed and managed to force the words out of my throat. "We're _through_."

"What? Why?" He chased after me as I started walking away.

He got ahold of my arm, then I forcefully let go.

"I _cannot _believe you would be such a lousy scumbag as to write 'whore' anywhere, let alone on my _best friend's _locker!" I can't believe how loud my voice is. I've never, _ever _raised my voice like this before.

"Kali, I can explain."

I stopped walking to listen for a moment. "What?"

"It's that bastard Daiki's fault. He got me drunk and forced me to get revenge on Pirika for embarrassing him in bed."

"Embarrassing?" I retorted. "It's his own damn fault he doesn't know how to keep his woman satisfied. And anyway, that's none of your concern. He needs to learn how to fight his own battles."

"I was wasted, Kali. I wasn't thinking straight and I was in a dark place." He reasoned.

"And you had me believing you were actually a decent guy. Every time my friends would bash you, I would always defend you. I would always tell them you're different. But you're right, you _weren't _thinking. When do you _ever _think?" I went on. "Why don't you crawl back to that dark place and die?"

"Hey, it's not like I cheated! This isn't a threat to our relationship, it's not even close!" He yelled, which took me aback. He never yells. Not at me, not at anyone. "Why do you care so much? This is Pirika's problem, it doesn't concern you. Why don't you just sit back and be quiet like you always do? Breaking up with your boyfriend is the stupidest thing you can do. Do you think by dumping me, everything would magically be alright? Life doesn't work that way, Kali. Wake up and face reality."

"You're right, this isn't _my _problem. But I've always said that before you can get to my friends, you have to get to me. I'm serious about that. You've crossed the line, Akio." I replied. "I know how life works, Akio. I'm not stupid. Can I just say that, there's nothing you can do that can fix this. You hurt my best friend, you hurt me. It may sound like a stupid reason to you, and that just shows how little you know me."

I'm glad I'm confronting him.

The empty spray cans in the garbage in front of his house was the first clue. Secondly, 14 was Akio's signature.

I don't know if he wanted to get caught or if he was just really that stupid to leave all those clues.

"When you see me, don't talk to me. These past two years, it _never _happened." I said before walking away, despite his calls.

Ugh. I can't believe I lost two years of my life with him.

And you know what's really weird? I feel somewhat... relieved. o.O

Finally, he's out of my life. But another part of me says that I made a huge mistake.

I don't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Pirika didn't go to school today. She claimed she couldn't show her face in school yet.

Anyway, things were so-so.

I saw Akio in the cafeteria earlier.

He was surrounded by his friends. He was laughing and basically enjoying himself.

Then we passed by each other in the hall.

We exchanged glances.

We didn't speak to each other.

We didn't have any other contact.

It was like nothing ever happened. It was exactly what I wanted, right?

I wanted to forget these 2 years with him altogether.

Now, we're acting like we've never met.

**_And still _**

**_The world stood still _**

**_I couldn't move _**

**_And all I could feel _**  
**_Was this aching in my heart _**

**_Saying I loved him still_**

* * *

Well, that's the end of Akio and Kali. :) Or is it? What do you think?


End file.
